Marry Me or DIE!
by Azure Shine
Summary: Mengingat MInato dan Kushina sangat berlawanan, membuat Menma dan Naruto sang anak penasaran kenapa kedua orangtuanya bisa bersatu. Ketika ayahnya menjelaskannya ceritanya, Menma dan Naruto justru semakin ketakutan terhadap ibunya. Kenapakah itu? Bagaimana Minato dan Kushina bisa bersatu?/Kau HARUS menjadi milikku, Minato! Apapun caranya!/aku masih menginginkan harapanku terwujud/
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me or DIE!**

* * *

Title: Marry Me or DIE!

Story: The history about Minato and Kushina in Bloody Momento.

Pairing:MinaKushi

* * *

Hai pembaca semua! Azure ingin absen dulu lanjutin Bloody Momento. sebagai gantinya Azure membuat four-shot tentang MinaKushi. Bagaimana mereka bisa menikah? Dan kenapa Minato tidak memakai nama Uzumaki atau Kushina tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze?

Dan untuk BellaYosintaL, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ada di chp 2.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Disiang hari dengan matahari menyengat ditaman kediaman Uzumaki. Seperti biasa kediaman itu sangat ramai, penyebabnya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga ditempat itu. Kushina Uzumaki sedang berteriak menceramahi anak ulah pertamanya, kali ini akibat Naruto mengotori jemuran yang baru ia jemur. dengan ditontoni Menma dan Minato yang santai menyeruput ocha dibangku panjang berbahan kayu ditaman. Ditamengi payung khas jepang besar untuk berlindung dari sinar matahari.

Suasana damai seperti biasa, teriakan amarah Kushina bagaikan lagu pelengkap suasana. Sudah biasa dikeluarga ini dengan suara keras dari sang ibu, sangkin seringnya Kushina berteriak-teriak justru tanpa itu kedamaian di Uzumaki bukanlah kedamaian yang biasa mereka dapatkan. Setelah meminum setengah dari isi ocha itu, Minato dan Menma menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan sambil mengaduh kearah mereka. Menma tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah kakak kembarnya yang babak belur. Terlalu sakit beradu mulut dengan Menma, Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar disebelah sang ayah.

"Huh, ibu kejam sekali. Akukan tidak sengaja menyenggol jemurannya sehingga jatuh ketanah. Tidak perlu main tabok segala, kan?" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kedua pipi merah lebamnya. "Aku penasaran, kenapa ayah bisa menikahi wanita galak seperti ibu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu Naruto. Jika bukan karena ibumu kau tidak akan lahir kedunia ini." Minato membela sang istri.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto. Ia membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima sambil terus mengeluh tentang keinginannya memiliki ibu yang ramah dan lemah lembut.

Topik pembicaraan kakaknya membuat sang adik tertarik. "Aku juga penasaran, bagaimana ibu dan ayah bisa bersama? Padahal kalian berdua saling bertolak belakang."

Mendengar pertanyaan Menma, wajah Minato tiba-tiba pucat. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan tenggorokannya seakan kering. Bulu kuduknya merinding dan tatapan matanya ketakutan. Menma dan Naruto memperhatikan reaksi aneh ayahnya, pria yang selalu berani tanpa gentar sedikitpun kini ketakutan setengah mati bagaikan pasien rumah sakit yang telah tiba waktunya dijemput shinigami.

Dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, Minato bercerita. Kisah tentang pertama kalinya ia mempunyai perasaan takut dan alasan kenapa ia trauma akan pernyataan cinta. "Itu… dimulai empat tahun kemudian setelah aku pindah keKonohagakure ini."

Menma dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Menanti cerita tentang pertemuan ayah dan ibunya.

Dengan susah payah meneguk ludah, Minato melanjutkan kisahnya.

Kisahpun dimulai.

* * *

**MARRY ME OR DIE!**

MinaKushi two-shot by Azure Shine

* * *

Kirigakure bukanlah tempat yang indah. Tempat itu adalah surganya segala kekacauan dan pemberontakkan. Geng berandalan bertebaran dimana-mana, pencurian, pemerkosaan, bahkan pembunuhan adalah hal biasa yang terjadi. Siapapun yang terlahir ditempat itu, sesuci apapun seorang bayi, setelah besar akan terkontaminasi dan bertumbuh menjadi berandal akibat lingkungan yang sangat buruk.

Dan disini, Minato Namikaze. Pria berumur 20-an telah memanggul duggel bag berisi berbagai macam keperluannya dan tentu saja pakaian yang banyak. Kenapa 'tentu saja'? Karena pria ini hendak pergi berkelana. Ketempat yang jauh dari kota laknat ini.

Kejenuhan, itulah alasan Minato. Ia yang ketua dari salah satu geng berandalah terkuat di Kirigakure rela melepas jabatannya demi hidup tenang, bosan dengan semua perkelahian dan keburukan. Dengan hati siap bertobat, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kota kelahirannya.

Konohagakure, Minato tiba dikota ini.

Alasannya?

Kehabisan ongkos!

Perut Minato mendemo minta makan, pria itu dengan lesu memegangi perut malangnya yang belum diisi sejak kemarin malam sambil bersandar didinding sebuah toko.

"Lapar.." Minato mengeluh. "Tapi uangku habis, sial!" ia mengumpat.

Cring!

Tiba-tiba sebuah uang logam kecil bulat mendarat didepan kakinya. Minato menatap uang itu kebawah dan mengangkat kepalanya menuju asal darimana uang itu berasal. Ia melihat seorang pria memakai jas mewah berdasi dan wanita dewasa seksi berpakaian minim menggelayut disebelahnya.

"Pakailah uang itu untuk membeli makan." Ucap pria berjas sambil menyeringai remeh.

"Kyaa.. kau baik hati sekali, honey. Kau bahkan mengasihani pengemis." Gadis yang menggelayut bersorak kagum.

Minato mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dua sejoli itu.

Uang.

Membeli makan.

Mengasihani.

Pengemis.

Tunggu dulu, ulang sebentar.

Peng-e-mis.

…

PENGEMIS?!

Ya, lihatlah dengan jelas bagaimana tampang Minato Namikaze sekarang. Berminggu-minggu berkelana dari kota-kekota, semingu jalan kaki karena ongkos kurang dan belum mandi berhari-hari karena tidak menemukan toilet. Tampangnya kucel dan kusam. Wajahnya hitam kotor oleh debu dan pakaiannya dekil compang-camping. Pengemi s adalah kata yang cukup bagus bagaimana penampilannya sekarang lebih tepat disebut gembel.

Minato Namikaze sang 'angin pirang Kirigakure', julukan tepat karena selalu menghabisi musuh secepat kilat beserta warna rambut mencoloknya. Dirinya yang dulu bangga dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua geng berandalan terkuat diKirigakure, dihormati, ditakuti, dibanggakan dan sekarang… ia dikasihani! Kasihan, kasihan!

Minato merasa harga dirinya hancur!

Dengan amarah ia mengambil uang receh itu dan memberinya kembali kepada yang punya. "Kau pikir aku senang, hah?" Ia meremas keras tangan pria berjas yang kini Minato genggam beserta uang receh yang dikembalikan. Ekpresi marah dan geramannya membuat sepasang sejoli itu ketakutan. "Kau pikir aku senang dengan uang yang kau berikan padaku?" cengkraman tangan Minato semakin keras, pria itu kesakitan dan gemetar minta maaf. Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa peduli reaksi orang lain.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG JIKA KAU HANYA MEMBERIKU UANG RECEH, HAH?"

Minato akhirnya mengungkapkan alasan kemarahannya, kedua sejoli itu bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Dicengkramnya dasi pria berjas didepannya, Minato mengancam. "Pikir baik-baik brengsek! Apa kau pikir aku bisa kenyang dengan uang receh begitu, hah?"

Kedua sejoli menggeleng cepat ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya memberiku uang receh? Keluarkan semua uang yang kau punya, brengsek!" jika diumpamakan dengan kata singkat, saat ini Minato sedang memalak.

"Ta-tapi.." dengan takut-takut dan suara gemetar, pria itu mencoba membela diri.

"HA?" satu kata dari Minato + wajah garang terlatih + turunan kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada membuat pria tadi takluk. Dia patuh memberikan semua uangnya termasuk dompet berisi ATM dan kartu kredit. Siwanita jalang tidak luput dari palakan Minato. Pria berambut pirang yang niat tobatnya dikalahkan dengan nafsu lapar pergi begitu saja sambil bersiul girang meninggalkan dua sejoli yang telah miskin.

* * *

Minato Namikaze muram, ia menempelkan kepalanya kedinding batu didalam sebuah gang sempit. Cara agar depresinya terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Perut kenyang membuat otaknya kembali berpikir jernih, ia mengingat akan kegagalannya dalam bertobat. Ia baru saja melakukan kebiasaannya saat kehabisan uang seperti dikota kelahirannya, ia baru saja MEMALAK!

Minato depresi.

Ia muram.

Terpuruk.

Gundah.

Memukulkan kepalanya berkali-kali kedinding.

_BISAKAH AKU BERTOBAT?! _Meneriakan pertanyaan ragu pada diri sendiri.

Minato menghela nafas.

Pria berumur 20-an ini terdiam sejenak.

Jeda sebentar.

...Loading 10%

...Loading 25%

...Loading 40%

...Loading 78%

...Loading 99%

...Loading 100%

Battery charging COMPLETE

Minato bangkit!

Mata birunya membara penuh semangat. Ia bertekad akan berubah. Kali ini pasti! Dimulai dari…

"Hei gembel, beraninya kau berada di wilayah kekuasaan kami. Beri kami uang atau kami hajar." Minato mendengar suara ancaman dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan gerombolan berandal memasang tampang garang kepadanya.

Minato mengerti apa maksud pada berandalah didepannya, ia sedang dipalak. Gantian setelah tadi ia memalak. Kami-sama maha adil.

Minato mencoba tersenyum ramah. Ia mengucapkan mantra tobat dan menjadi pria baik didalam hati berkali-kali sebagai penangkal amarahnya.

"Ehm, maaf tapi aku tidak ada uang lagi. Aku betul-betul memerlukan uangku ini sekarang." Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah.

_Tobat._

"Siapa yang peduli! Berikan uangmu sekarang!" sang pemalak mengancam lagi.

_Jadilah pria yang baik._

"Hei, berikan uangmu. Kami baik-baik memintanya, rambut duren!" salah satu pria dari segerombolan berandal mengikut campuri.

_Tahan amarah._

"Sepertinya kau ingin mati ya? Sudah tidak sayang nyawa?" berandal didepan Minato menggulung lengan panjangnya kesiku dan memperlihatkan otot kekar miliknya. Diayun-ayunkannya kesamping sebagai persiapan memukul .

_Sa.._

"Terima ini, KUNING!" dipukulkannya kewajah mangsa yang tidak mau memberi apa yang ia inginkan.

BUAGH!

_..bar?_

Semua terkaget, betapa kagetnya para berandal ketika Minato berhasil menangkap tukulan yang diacungkan pada pria kuning itu sendiri hanya memakai tangan kiri.

Minato tersenyum aneh. Senyuman lembutnya dikontaminasi dengan senyuman kelam.

Semua berandal mundur dengan cepat. Reaksi wajah para mangsa saat berhadapan dengan predator. Minato meremas kuat tangan seorang berandal yang ia genggang saat ini. Membuat berandal itu mengerang keras kekesakitan.

"Sabar? Haha. .sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Minato tertawa hambar. Matanya berkilau tajam dan tangan kanannya menghantam keras perut berandal didepannya. Membuat si berandal K.O hanya dengan satu serangan dan terkapar ditanah didekat sepatunya. Minato tersenyum mencekam dan membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau bernasib seperti temanmu ini?" Sepatu Minato menginjak kepala berandal yang kini tepar kesakitan. "Ayo maju!" tantangnya.

Semua berandal mundur tidak berani mendekat, beberapa telah siap melarikan diri. Tapi Minato tidak membiarkannya. Ia maju duluan.

"Tobat? Haha.. aku mulai besok saja. Sekarang waktunya _have fun_!"

Kemudian...

Tawa riang Minato dan jeritan horor dari para korbannya bergema dilorong sempit.

* * *

Berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun Minato Namikaze lewati di Konohagakure. Kini ia pria berumur 24 tahun. Akhirnya kerja kerasnya yang setiap detik tidak pernah lupa untuk menjadi _good man _terkabul. Kini ia dicap sebagai _goodhearted man_ dikalangan tua-muda dan cowok-cewek. Minato ingin menangis bahagia!

Minato Namikaze mantan ketua geng diKirigakure sekarang telah menjadi Minato Namikaze _the goodhearted man _se-konoha! Kadang-kadang Minato menari-nari + melompat-lompat riang gembira jika sendirian. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Dulu, umpatan dan wajah garang selalu berada disekitarnya. Sekarang adalah kata-kata pujian dan senyuman ramah mengelilinginya.

Ya, inilah yang ia mau!

Damai!

Cerah!

Tentram!

Minato lagi-lagi menari.

Untung saja ia sekarang sedang berada dikamar mandi apartemennya sendiri. Sendiri? Tentu saja! Biar begini ia masih jomblo. Walaupun orang-orang menyarankannya untuk menikah karena usianya sudah 24 tapi ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Walaupun dihatinya sebenarnya ingin.

Minato bukan sembarangan orang yang mencoba-coba, ia tidak akan mengajak kencan seseorang sebelum ia jatuh hati pada sang wanita. Dan itulah alasan ia lajang.

Mengingat dari kemarin malam kulkas kosong, Minato memutuskan belanja membeli bahan makanan. Ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan berpakaian. Matahari siang membuatnya silau, ia memakai topi menutupi jangkauan matahari langsung kemata. Dikuncinya kamar apartemen miliknya dan turun tangga kebawah, menuju supermarket.

Setelah membeli bahan makanan, ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan dulu ketaman. Sebelum sampai ditaman, ia harus lewat didepan sebuah gang sempit. Telinganya mendengar suara pertikaian. Rasa penasaran membuat Minato melangkah masuk, ia melihat dari mana asal suara itu. Didalam gang sempit itu ada tiga pria berbaju hitam dan seorang wanita berambut merah membara yang terlihat resah. Minato sang _goodhearted man_, walaupun ia berhasil tobat tapi belum bisa menghilangkan insting liarnya. Insting jalanannya yang selalu berguna setiap saat, yaitu detector tanda bahaya. Kini detektornya berbunyi nyaring dan tertuju pada satu-satunya wanita dilorong ini.

_Gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya._

Minato menyahut lantang ketiga pria berbaju hitam. Empat orang digang itu menoleh pada Minato.

"Hentikan, lepaskan gadis itu." Minato menunjuk pada wanita berambut merah.

Tiga pria berbaju hitam tidak setuju. Ia mengancam Minato agar tidak mencampuri urusan mereka dan Minato menolak. Pria pirang itu tidak bisa membiarkan wanita didepannya dipermainkan oleh mereka bertiga. Insting kepahlawanannya bersorak membara.

Pertikaian terjadi, berlangsung pada perkelahian. Minato dengan enteng menghindari semua pukulan dan tendangan, ia hendak membalas tapi… matanya bertatapan dengan wanita rambut merah. Ia akhirnya ingat bahwa saat ini dia bukanlah 'Sang Angin Pirang Kirigakure' melainkan _Goodhearted man. _Larangannya menjadi _nice guy _adalah tidak boleh berkelahi, Minato tidak yakin apa ia bisa mengontrol dirinya yang 'liar' jika berkelahi lagi saat ini.

_Jika aku menunjukkan sisi masa laluku sia-sialah perjuanganku bertobat selama ini. _Pikiran Minato sedang panic kemudian melirik pada wanita berambut merah. _Aku tidak boleh berkelahi, apalagi didepan gadis ini._

Karena itu..

BUAGH!

..dengan sangat tidak rela ia membiarkan dirinya terkena pukulan-pukulan dari para musuhnya.

Minato berteriak agar sang wanita pergi dari sini dan menyelamatkan diri sementara ia akan mengurus sisanya. Keadaan Minato saat ini sangat mengharukan, aksi heroic dengan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng seorang wanita. Mata biru laut berkilat penuh keberanian dan ekpresi wajahnya sangat berwibawa dan penuh keberanian. Siapapun yang melihat akan tersentuh dengan pengorbanan pria bahkan merelakan belanjaannya terkapar rusak dilantai akibat diinjak-injak.

Sementara..

..didalam hati Minato terus mengutuk dalang-dalang yang menghajarnya kini.

_Kurang ajar! Ingin rasanya kuremukan semua tulang pria-pria ini. Kuhajar, kubantai sampai bertulut memohon dan kusuruh menjilati kakiku. Kemudian kutelanjangi mereka dan kupajang diKonoha tower!_

Minato kembali melirik wanita berambut merah didepannya.

_Aduh sakit sekali! Kenapa wanita itu tidak juga pergi? Pergilah agar aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau (terjemahan: menyiksa) pada para pria brengsek ini!_

Tanpa ada yang menduga…

"STOP!" ..teriakan lantang keluar dari mulut wanita yang kini dilindungi Minato. Teralih, para pria berpakaian hitam menghentikan aksi menghajar Minato dan Minatopun terdiam kaget dilantai. Wanita yang berteriak tadi mengangkat wajahnya, memeprlihatkan kedua bola mata coklat yang berapi-api membara. "Aku muak dengan semua ini!" sang wanita menautkan kedua tangannya sehingga bunyi-bunyi 'kretek' terdengar. Rambut merahnya mengambang bagai kobaran api. "Habislah kalian." Ancamnya dengan suara menyeramkan.

Mata biru laut Minato mebelalak tidak percaya.

Beberapa detik kemudian teriakan-teriakan kesakitan terdengar.

* * *

Kini Minato dan wanita penyelamatnya sedang duduk dibangku taman menikmati _crepe_ yang baru saja Minato dipaksa beli sekaligus membayar. Minato masih shock melihat ulah perempuan yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Kushina' disebelahnya. Ia merinding mengingat totntonan horror yang Kushina berikan beberapa menit lalu. Wanita itu sangat beringas, kejam dan buas. Didalam hati, Minato mengasihani mereka yang dihajar Kushina.

Setelah menyelesaikan crepe kelima miliknya, Kushina berdiri.

"Minato, aku bosan. Ajak aku ke suatu tempat!"

Minato bengong dengan perkataan/perintah Kushina.

_Wanita ini bossy sekali bahkan memerintah orang yang baru dikenal. Dan kurang ajarnya lagi ia langsung memanggil nama depanku tanpa embel-embel._

Melihat pria berambut kuning diam saja, Kushina mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke Minato dengan gaya mengancam. "Kenapa kau bengong? Ayo!"

Ketakutan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Minato. Dengan cepat pria itu berdiri dan mengangguk patuh.

Minato dan Kushina menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berjalan-jalan. Membeli hadiah, meneraktir dan membayar kendaraan(semuanya karena paksaan Kushina). Semuanya dari dompet Minato. Kini Minato sedang duduk didalam toko pakaian sambil menunduk sedih karena dompet gamakichinya semakin kempes. Kedua tangannya memegang plastic berisi belanjaan Kushina ditengah kedua kakinya yang duduk ngangkang(kaki terbuka lebar).

_Uang yang kutabung selama empat tahun habis hanya dengan setengah hari. Ironis. _Minato ingin menangis. _Aku akhirnya mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang selama ini kupalak. _Sekali lagi, Kami-sama itu maha adil, Minato.

Tidak lama, Kushina keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian memakai dress biru panjang dan celemek putih berenda dipinggangnya. Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat penampilan Kushina saat ini. Rasa sedih dengan mudah ditepisnya, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membelalak beku.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Kushina meminta pendapat dengan wajah memerah malu-malu.

_Manisnya. _Kata pujian itu muncul tiba-tiba dikepala Minato. Rona wajah Kushina tertular pada Minato dan keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Ma-manis. Kurasa baju itu sangat cocok untukmu." Puji Minato. Senyuman tulus terbentuk dibibirnya. "Kau akan menjadi istri yang cantik mengenakan pakaian itu saat memasak, suamimu pasti senang."

Pujian tulus Minato membuat Kushina canggung. Wajahnya semakin memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. "Be-berisik! Pujianmu klise sekali, lagipula aku belum bersuami!" bantah Kushina dengan suara galak dan wajah malu-malu. Tsundere.

Minato tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kukira kau sudah ada yang punya. Soalnya wanita secantik dirimu sangat mengherankan jika masih lajang. Tapi syukurlah berarti aku tidak akan kena damprat suamimu karena berjalan denganmu."

_Yah, memang sih. Walaupun Kushina pemaksa dan bossy tapi aku akui bahwa wanita ini sangat menawan. _

Dengan wajah polos tanpa keraguan Minato memuji Kushina. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan alami dan tulus, tidak ada kebohongan atau basa-basi dikata-kata serta ekpresinya. Seakan kata-kata itu terkesan ringan tanpa beban. Kushina yang tadi merona atas pujiannya menjadi terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Hei, apa pendapatmu tentang wanita itu?" Kushina menunjuk asal salah satu pengunjung ditoko.

Minato menatap arah tunjukan Kushina dan melihat seorang gadis pirang dengan pakaian minim dan seksi.

"Gadis itu juga cantik, make up yang digunakannya menambah poin kecantikannya dan postur tubuhnya sempurna sehingga baju yang ia kenakan selalu serasi." Minato menilai.

_Walaupun aku kurang menyukai type wanita seperti itu sih. Kelihatannya cewek itu playgirl. _Tambah Minato didalam hati.

Kushina kembali murung.

_Pria ini terlalu ramah. Ia akan memuji siapa saja tanpa terkecuali._ Kushina mencengkram celemek putihnya sampai kain itu lecek. _Bukan… hanya untukku. _

Dengan marah dan tergesa-gesa, Kushina kembali mengganti baju kebaju sebelumnya dipakai dan mengembalikan baju yang dicobanya ketempat semula.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah Kushina galak sambil menyeret Minato.

"Eh. Kau tidak membeli bajunya, **Kushina-san**?" heran Minato sambil menoleh pada baju serta celemek yang dikembalikan oleh Kushina. _Padahal baju itu pantas sekali seharusnya aku senang karena tidak harus mengeluarkan uang tapi aku sedikit merasa kecewa._Minato memanggil nama depan karena lagi-lagi dipaksa Kushina memanggilnya dengan depan siwanita tapi Minato merasa kurang sopan jadi ia menambahkan embel-embel.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Kushina kesal, genggamannya pada Minato mengeras. Kakinya melangkah dengan langkah lebar dan terburu-buru.

Minato menangkap ekpresi sedih pada raut wajah Kushina kemudian kembali menoleh pada baju serta celemek tadi. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dirinya hanya terus memandangi baju tadi yang terlihat semakin mengecil karena merelakan tubuhnya diseret pergi oleh Kushina.

* * *

Minato berpangku tangan, wajahnya sudah tidak takjub lagi melihat Kushina memakan ramen pada porsi ke-tujuh diwarung ramen bernama Ichiraku. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah kebingungan. Ia berpikir ada apa dengan wanita disebelahnya, beberapa menit lalu di toko pakaian ia terlihat senang kemudian marah-marah tidak jelas. Saat inipun wanita itu sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya memakan ramen.

_Ugh, ia menambah lagi._ Minato menundukkan wajahnya pasrah. _Selamat tinggal uang, selamat datang kemiskinan._

"Selesai!" Kushina menaruh mangkuk porsi kelima belas miliknya. Ia mengelus-elus puas pada perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, membiarkan Minato membayar tanpa peduli raut wajah sedih pria itu.

Kushina dan Minato keluar dari warung Ichiraku dan Minato menawarkan untuk mengantar Kushina kerumahnya karena hari sudah gelap.

"Kushina-san, dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar karena malam sudah gelap."

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Kushina terdiam kaku. Minato memperhatikan raut wajah Kushina yang berbeda-beda. Pertama kaget, kedua takut, kemudian sedih dan terakhir marah. Ekpresi wajahnya yang berbeda-beda itu membuat Minato terkekeh geli mendapati bahwa Kushina adalah wanita yang emosional.

_Kushina menarik sekali, setiap kali selalu mempunyai mimic wajah berbeda. Bersamanya pasti selalu menyenangkan. Yah, akupun cukup menikmati waktu bersamanya saat ini. Sayang sekali waktu cepat berlalu. _

"Hm? Ada apa Kushina-san? Dimana rumahmu?" Minato berjalan kedepan Kushina dan menurunkan wajahnya kekanan untuk melihat muka sang wanita yang kini menunduk. Tiba-tiba Kushina mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat membuat kaget Minato dan reflek mundur.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" bantah Kushina sambil bersidekap dada dan mengerucutkan bibir. Minato bengong. Setelah marah kali ini Kushina bersikap seperti anak kecil dengan muka masamnya.

Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi hari sudah gelap, Kushina-san. Tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan malam-malam, lagipula aku juga lelah dan ingin kembali pulang." Bujuk Minato. Ia merasa kikuk menghadapi wanita didepannya, rasanya ia seperti menjadi seorang guru SD dan saat ini sedang menangani anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja sana!" usir Kushina sambil membuang muka.

Minato mendesah lelah. "Memang apalagi yang mau kau lakukan, Kushina-san? Jalan-jalan seorang diri dimalam hari itu berbahaya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut!"

"Aku lelah, Kushina-san." Pertama kalinya Minato membantah perintah Kushina. _Kumohon, dengan sangat mohon! Biarkan aku bertemu dengan ranjang rumahku! Pertama kalinya selama 24 tahun aku merindukan sebuah ranjang. _Minato memperlihatkan puppy dog eyes-nya, memohon pada Kushina setangah mati. Minato Namikaze pertama kali dalam hidupnya memohon pada seseorang!

Kushina tetap kukuh. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak mau 'kembali kerumah'! Biarkan saja aku, sana pergi! Aku tidak peduli jika aku terkena bahaya ataupun diserang sekelompok pria seperti digang itu! Pergi sana dasar pria tanpa hati!" usir Kushina dengan menggunakan kakinya, menendang-nendang kearah Minato.

_Kurasa yang terkena bahaya adalah pria-pria penyerangmu, Kushina-san. _Minato sweatdrop membayangkan itu. Tidak mau ada korban-korban bertebaran akibat ulah sang wanita yang kini ngambek, Minato menyarankan. Iapun berterimakasih pada Kami-sama karena Ichiraku ini sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan salah paham dengan perkataan Kushina. Jika ada… gelarnya sebagai _goodhearted man_ bisa runtuh!

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau pulang kerumahmu? Bagaimana kalau malam ini menginap ditempatku?"

Kushina menoleh kepada Minato dengan cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menawarkan tempat peristirahatan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

_Lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa._

_Huh, aku seperti pria bejat. Menawarkan menginap kepada seorang wanita yang baru dikenal. Tapi ini terpaksa karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. M eninggalkannya dan__membawanya keapartemenku sama-sama beresiko. Haaah.. aku seperti sedang berjalan dengan bom yang siap meledak kapan saja._

"Minato, ayo kita pergi kerumahmu! Cepat tunjukkan arahnya!" Perintah kembali dikeluarkan, Minato hanya mebalasnya dengan suara lesu.

* * *

Diapartemen yang ditinggali Minato, kamar nomor 31. Kushina dan Minato duduk bersebelahan dilantai sambil menonton film horror, Minato yang terlalu terfokus pada tontonannya tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sangat dekat. Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Minato dan membiarkan popcorn digenggamannya jatuh berhamburan disekitar kakinya. Minato sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan Kushina, ia melirik wanita itu dan sadar bahwa sang wanita tertidur.

Mata biru langitnya melirik wajah tidur Kushina. _Wajah tidurnya tenang sekali. Bertolak belakang dengan saat bangun._Minato tersenyum lembut. _Manisnya._ Ia berdiri dan merangkul Kushina dengan gaya pengantin.

RAAAAARRR!

Suara geraman terdengar dari televisi yang tadi ditonton, diiringi dengan jeritan ketakutan pria dan wanita. Minato menatap bosan adegan klimax saat monster muncul dan membunuhi para manusia difilm itu. Adegan horror itu menjadi kacangan jika dibandingkan wajah garang Kushina saat menghajar preman-preman digang sempit siang tadi. Adegan Kushina lebih memiliki angst, suspense, horror, bloody dan tragedy. Minato tidak berminat lagi menonton film dan pergi kekamarnya untuk menidurkan Kushina. Dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan beruang hibernasi, Minato menaruh Kushina diranjangnya.

"Ngh.." Kushina melenguh kecil. Minato panic, ia berpikir ia membangunkan wanita itu. Dilihatnya lagi Kushina dan ia lega mendapati mata sang gadis masih tertutup. Desahan lega keluar karena ternyata Kushina hanya berbicara sambil tidur. Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mina..to.. arigato.."

Minato speechless mendengar perkataan Kushina. Senyuman lembut tercipta dibibirnya. Ia senang mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Kushina walaupun hanya igauan. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya kedahi wanita yang kini tidur. "Sama-sama, Kushina." Balasnya sembari mengecup dahi Kushina. Terlalu senang sampai-sampai melupakan embel yang digunakannya dibelakang nama sang wanita.

Tersadar dengan ulahnya, Minato melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya. Sikapnya yang buru-buru membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Kushina tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Kini wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan merona akibat kecupan Minato.

* * *

Bruk!

Minato mendudukan diri dilantai setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Satu kaki berdiri sebagai tempat penyandaran tangan kiri, kepala menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan membenamkan ketangan kiri.

_Arggh..! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku menyerang Kushina dengan menciumnya saat tidur! Betapa bejatnya aku! _Kedua tangan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. _Melihat ekpresi tidurnya… kata-katanya.. tubuhku bergerak tanpa pikir panjang lagi!_ Minato semakin membenamkan wajahnya. _Belum pernah aku seperti ini. Ada apa denganku?_

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh miliknya. Bibirnya yang terbuka-menguap menyadarkannya bahwa ia mengantuk. Iapun berjalan keruang keluarga, membereskan popcorn yang berantakan dilantai dan mematikan televisi. Kelelahan membuatnya langsung terbaring tidur disofa dan bahkan lupa akan kebutuhan selimut.

Malam semakin larut, Minato sudah tertidur pulas akibat aktifitas melelahkannya hari ini. Tentu pertahanannya saat ini kosong, akibatnya saat ini ia tidak menyadari tiga sosok misterius yang kini berdiri mengelilinginya.

Tiga sosok itu terberbisik-bisik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa,nona? Kurasa Kurama-sama tidak akan mengijinkan." Bisik sosok disebelah kiri.

"Tidak apa. Ayah selalu mengabulkan semua keinginanku." Sosok ditengah mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi ini dan hal itu berbeda, nona." Sosok paling kanan menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara! Cepat angkat Minato!" bentak sosok ditengah tadi. Sayangnya bentakan kerasnya membuat tidur Minato terganggu. Pria yang tidur tadi bangun dari sofa dan duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang mengantuk. Telinga kiri mendengar suara-suara kaget dan Minato menoleh keasal suara itu. Mata ngantuk Minato langsung terbuka dikala sebuah tangan dengan sesuatu yang halus seperti kain menyekap mulut sampai kehidungnya. Hidung Minato mencium bau obat-obatan dan matanya yang terbuka lebar semakin terasa berat. Sebelum kegelapan kembali menerimanya, Minato mengetahui siapa orang yang membiusnya kini. Wanita berambut merah panjang yang terlalu mencolok dan sukar dilupakan.

_Kushi…naa._

* * *

_Gelap._

_Gelap._

_Suara-suara._

_Berisik._

_Diamlah, aku masih ingin tidur._

_Hei, aku sudah bilang diam!_

_Berisik._

_DI-_

GOOOONG!

"-AM!" umpat Minato sambil membuka matanya dengan cepat. Pemandangan sebuah kuil dan suara lantang gong adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat dan dengar. Merasa tidak yakin bahwa ia sudah bangun atau masih bermimpi, Minato mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. Pemandangan didepannya tetap sama, kuil. Melihat lebih jelas, ia sekarang berada diruang terbuka. Didepan matanya telihat sebuah kuil dan sebuah meja berisi dua cangkir kecil berisi sake, disebelahnya berdiri seorang pendeta berpakaian tradisional jepang. Minato meilhat sekeliling, ia melihat beberapa wanita dan pria berpakaian resmi barat atau kimono berdiri berjejer disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Pria bermuka sangar berpenampilan bak samurai kuno adalah yang paling mencolok, pria itu terlihat lebih tua beberapa puluh tahun darinya. Tubuhnya besar dan kekar, rambut berantakan hitam panjang diikat gaya ekor kuda dan memakai kimono berbentuk setelan dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didada. Entah kenapa pria itu terlihat tidak suka padanya, tatapan matanya tajam dan tidak lupa nafsu membunuh dikobarkan secara leluasa. Minato merasa nyalinya menciut oleh tatapan pria itu.

_Tapi tunggu dulu, apa salahku? Dan dimana ini?_

Minato merasa tangan kanannya panas, suhu tubuh seseorang yang menggenggamnya menular ketangannya. _Tunggu, seseorang? _Minato yang luput mengecek sebelah kanannya menoleh oleh rasa penasaran. Disebelahnya ia melihat wanita berbalut kimono berbentuk terusan serba putih dengan tudung besar yang menyembunyikan identitas wanita itu.

_Wah, kimono putih bertudung. Pakaian pengantin wanita._

…_._

…_.._

…_?_

_Tunggu dulu!_

Minato memperhatikan sang wanita berpakaian pengantin, ia melihat rambut merah menjulur keluar dari tudung.

_Rambut merah… itu.. _Minato merasakan firasat yang buruk. Detector tanpa bahayanya berbunyi nyaring berulang-ulang. Wanita berambut merah menoleh kepadanya, Minato pucat karena dugaannya benar. Wanita berpakaian pengantin disebelahnya adalah Kushina!

Minato membuka mulutnya hendak meminta penjelasan. Niatnya disela oleh suara pendeta didepan ia dan Kushina. "Nah, saudara-saudara sekalian. Hari ini kita telah hadir didalam sebuah upacara suci. Yaitu upacara pernikahan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki." Kedua mata biru Minato membelalak kaget saat pendeta itu berbicara bahwa saat ini sedang ada upacara pernikahan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi… ini pernikahan dia dan wanita disebelahnya!

Disaat pendeta membacakan pidato dan doa-dianya, Minato sedang sibuk dengan kebingungannya.

_Apa? Menikah dengan Kushina? Bagaimana bisa sedangkan kami baru saja bertemu? Dan bagaimana bisa menjadi begini? Seingatku aku tadi sedang tidur dan dibangunkan oleh suara bentakan keras. Lalu tiba-tiba aku dibius oleh Kushina dan sekarang…. Aku berdiri didepan kuil dalam suatu upacara pernikahan! Pernikahanku! _

Kebingungan mengusai pikiran Minato, dengan memberanikan diri ia berteriak lantang. "BERHENTIIII!" Teriakan Minato mengagetkan semua yang berada disekitarnya, pendetapun berhenti membaca doa.

Tidak terima dengan perbuatan Minato yang mengacaukan upacara pernikahan mereka, Kushina bertanya sambil marah. "Ada apa Minato? Kau membuatku bingung, kenapa kau mengacaukan upacara pernikahan kita?" Kushina berlagak tidak tahu.

"Bingung? Bingung?! Itu seharusnya kata-kataku! Apa maksud semua ini?" bentak Minato sambil melepaskan tangan kanannya secara kasar. Emosi membuatnya lupa menjaga imejnya sebagai pria baik-baik.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suara berat dan serak menimpali pertanyaan Minato.

"Ya, itu juga yang ingin kuketahu-" Minato setuju. Ia menoleh dan kata-kata selanjutnya tersangkut ditenggorokan begitu mendapati pria yang sejak tadi menatapnya penuh kebencianlah yang bertanya setelah ia bertanya. Pria itu masih bersidekap didada dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kini ia mendekatinya dengan wajah yang semakin garang saat jarak pemisah mereka semakin kecil.

Akhirnya pria itu berdiri didepan Minato, tinggi badan yang tidak seimbang membuat Minato menengadah keatas. Insting liar Minato membuatnya mundur selangkah melihat bola mata merah yang menatapnya dari atas. Detector tanda bahayanya semakin berbunyi nyaring.

Pria berpenampilan samurai didepan Minato tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah komononya dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu setelah merebut kesucian anakku kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, hah?" bentaknya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Minato dan menambahkan pertanyaan lagi bagi pria bingung-malang ini.

"Ha?" Minato bengong.

_Apa maksud perkataan pria tua ini? Aku merebut keperawanan Kushina? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal hina seperti itu. Ini gila. Semuanya gila!_

"Hentikan ayah!" Kushina melepaskan cengkraman tangan ayahnya dari kerah sang calon suami. Ia berdiri didepan Minato dengan kedua tangan dilebarkan dan berpose menamengi. Kushina beradu mulut dengan ayahnya kemudian ia merasakan tepukan kecil dibahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati calon suaminya menunduk dengan wajah kusut sambil memijat-pijat kepalanya.

Pusing, berjuta pertanyaan dan kebingungan yang melanda membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Minato ingin mencubit pipinya dan berharap bangun dari mimpi buruk ini seperti difilm-film. Lelah, terlalu banyak kejutan yang tidak bisa ditanggungnya setelah bertemu dengan Kushina. Minato kapok, mulai sekarang ia akan membenci sebuah 'kejutan'.

"Kushina… apa maksud perkataan ayahmu tadi tentang aku merebut keperawananmu?" geraman kecil terdengar dari bibir Minato yang kini sukar mengendalikan imejnya. "Aku mohon tolong jernihkan kesalahpahaman ini." Pinta Minato sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

Kushina menatap Minato dan mengangguk mantap. Hanya wanita inilah yang bisa menghentikan kesalah ini. Kini kesalahpahaman bisa reda, hati Minato menjadi ce-

"Minato merebut keperawananku setelah ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku, ayah. Waktu itu ia sangat liar dan bernafsu, itu adalah malam yang paling indah yang kualami selama hidupku. Ia merebut keperawananku dengan cara special dan romantic." Kushina menceritakan peristiwa/khayalan bagaimana ia menjadi wanita sejati. Wajahnya malu-malu dengan ekpresi senang bagaikan remaja yang baru ditembak oleh cinta pertamanya.

-rah?

Minato membeku mendengar kebohongan Kushina. Bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan nafsu membunuh ayah wanita itu semakin membara didepannya. Kebohongan Kushina yang kini masih berlanjut bagaikan menuangkan minyak kedalam api.

_Sial, Kushina sama sekali tidak membantu! Sekarang lebih baik aku lari saja! _

Tubuh Minato bergerak sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia berbalik kebelakang dan berlari. Sayangnya, hanya dalam jarak lima centimeter tubuhnya berhenti dengan paksa. Lehernya serasa terbelenggu dan Minato menoleh kebelakang tanpa berbalik. Matanya membulat kala saat ini Kushina sedang menggenggam ujung rantai dari kalung emas yang tersambung pada dirinya. Minato melihat kebawah dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang terpasang diatas setelan kimono yang ia gunakan. Disekitar lehernya terpasang kalung anjing yang biasa digunakan seorang budak. Minato melihat kalung itu,rantainya menjulur kebelakang. Berujung pada gelang emas ditangan kanan Kushina.

Ayah Kushina ber-ekpresi galak menduga Minato kabur karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab setelah merebut keperawanan putri pertamanya. Kushina tersenyum senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Minato tidak bisa lari darinya. Minato memucat kala ia telah memasuki 'Nightmare world'.

_Gila._

"Nah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Ayo kita lanjutakan upacara pernikahan kita, Minato."' Kushina merangkul Minato yang telah membatu. "Ayah juga jangan berdiri disini, cepat kembali kebarisan." Tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan bergerak dengan gaya mengusir pada sang ayah.

Secara tidak iklas ayah dari mempelai wanita kembali berbaris disebelah seorang wanita berambut merah disanggul dengan wajah yang familiar dengan Kushina.

"Pendeta, ayo lanjutkan lagi!"

Menuruti perintah Kushina, pendeta kembali membacakan doa. Upacara pernikahanpun dilanjutkan tanpa ada seorangpun yang peduli pada nasib Minato saat ini.

_Semuanya menjadi gila setelah aku bertemu dengan wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki!_

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

mrayhan2913 : Terimakasih atas pujiannya. cerita sya terlalu banyak serius. pengen bikin humor sekali-sekali.

Guest: Kushina Murahan? kenapa? Kalau Kushina langsung maksa Minato dipertemuan pertama, itu sebenarnya tidak benar. di chp 1 sebenarnya hanya daris udut pandang Minato. sebenarnya Kushina bukan pertama kali melihat Minato, Kushina sering melihat Minato dijalanan Konoha. penjelasannya di chap 4. trs alasan kenapa buru2 menikah dgn Minato adalah Kurama. pernjelasn tetap di chp 4.

Hyull: kocak? horeeeee! sya kira sya g bakat bikin crita kocak. ternyata lumayanlah. hehe... makasih review y!

rikushiki: ini blm selesai. tadi y crita ini mau buat twoshot tpi msh salah jadwal menjadi 4 shot.

* * *

**MARRY ME or DIE! Hadir kembali dalam chp 2 &amp; 3\. maaf lama absen di FF. mulai sekarang Azure akan melanjutkan fiANFICT sya. oh ya, HAPPY NEW YEARS 2015!**

* * *

TENG! TENG! TENG!

_Suara lonceng kuil yang berdentang nyaring…_

_Senyuman kepuasan diwajah Kushina-san yang terlihat mengerikan bagiku…_

_Cincin.._

_Ciuman…lumatan..dari Kushina…_

_Ma…_

_..Kurama-saan..!_

_Darah!_

_Rasa sakit!_

"…pan.."

_apa?_

"kapan.."

_Pria itu…!_

_Kurama Uzumaki yang menyeringai meremehkan dengan mendelik tajam padaku!_

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI BAGIAN DARI UZUMAKI. INGAT ITU, HAMA!"

…

…

…

…

…..

…

…..

…._Hanya itu yang kuingat. Setelah pernikahaanku dengan Kushina-san selesai._

* * *

**MARRY ME or DIE**

Pairing: MinaKushi

Story: Bloody Momento tentang bagaimana MinaKushi menikah. Sebelum Naruto dkk lahir dan Orochimaru/Akatsuki hadir.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I DIE BECAUSE I MARRYING YOU**

* * *

Minato kini melihat warna putih. Sarung bantal, ranjang, cat dinding, lampu…. Semuanya putih. Tentu karena kini ia berada dibangunan serba putih atau secara jelasnya adalah… RUMAH SAKIT!

"Pasien kamar 122, Tuan Minato Namikaze. Menderita luka parah diseluruh tubuh seperti memar-memar serius, patah tulang dan **hampir kehilangan nyawa** akibat kekurangan darah. **Beruntung** kami mempunyai persediaan darah yang cocok untuk suami anda, Kushina-sama. Sehingga nyawa suami anda bisa terselamatkan." Tsunade Senju sang dokter pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus dokter yang menangani luka-luka Minato menjelaskan pada Kushina. Tsunade memanggil Kushina dengan embel 'sama', sudah tentu karena walaupun ia dokter terkenal ia terintimidasi oleh status Kushina sebagai anak yakuza dan berhati-hati dalam berbicara serta bersikap pada wanita didepannya ini.

Kushina merasa lega dan berterima kasih pada sang dokter. "Syukurlah.. terima kasih, Tsunade-san."

"Tidak masalah. Itu sudah tugas kami, Kushina-sama. Saya dengar anda dan Namikaze-sama baru saja menikah, selamat." Tsunade juga menyebut Minato dengan embel 'sama', tentu karena pria itu menikahi putri kedua dari yakuza Uzumaki dan akan menjadi pewaris menggantikan Kurama Uzumaki sang ketua yakuza Uzumaki. "Tapi saya sangat menyayangkan malam pertama kalian berdua terganggu karena sebuah peristiwa tidak terduga. Saat ini nyawa Namikaze-sama sudah baik-baik saja tapi saya harap Namikaze-sama masih harus dirawat disini selama 3 bulan untuk penyembuhan. Mohon maklum karena pasien hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan **luka-lukanya benar-benar serius**." Tsunade menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tentang kondisi Minato dan meminta izin agar Minato dirawat dirumah sakit. Mendengarnya, Kushina kembali memasang wajar khawatir dan sedikit kecewa akan ketertundaan malam pertama mereka setelah pernikahaan yang seharusnya di penuhi oleh segala sesuatu rated M yang ia nanti-nanti. Tapi ini demi keselamatan suami barunya, Kushina mengangguk setujua atas saran Tsunade untuk meneruskan penyembuhan Minato dirumah sakit selama 3 bulan. Tsunade kemudian permisi pergi dari ruangan untuk menangani pasien lain.

Kata-kata yang menggunakan Bold, hanya itu yang dicermati oleh Minato dari penjelasan panjang lebar oleh sang dokternya.

**Hampir kehilangan nyawa,**

**Beruntung,**

**Luka-lukanya benar-benar serius.**

Wajah Minato memucat bagaikan warna sayuran terong, bermandikan keringat dan gemetaran layaknya bertelanjang bulat dikutub utara.

Kembali mencermati perkataan dokter tadi, Minato menemukan kata ini:

"..sebuah peristiwa tidak terduga."

_Cih, apanya yang peristiwa tidak terduga. Jelas sekali itu direncanakan. Walaupun mendadak sih, tapi… tidak juga!_ Minato yakin bahwa siapapun mempelai lelaki Kushina Uzumaki akan bernasib sama dengannya.

Kurama Uzumaki, mengingat pria tua itu membuat Minato marah sekaligus takut. Apalagi mengingat kenapa ia bisa bisa berbaring diranjang ini. Ditempat ini, RUMAH SAKIT!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara lonceng nyaring dikuil Kumiho tempat Kushina dan ia menikah (dipaksa) terdengar bagaikan nyanyian merdu dari malaikat ditelinga Kushina Uzumaki.

Tapi tidak bagi Minato Namikaze!

Pria berambut pirang itu pasrah, takluk, bermurum durja, …..berharap ia melompat jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam dan menghilang!

_Diblackmail untuk menikah sama sekali tidak keren, yang benar saja! Apalagi itu seorang wanita, kesannya aku takluk dengan wanita. Kedengaran lemah sekali._ Sebenarnya, Minato tidak takut dengan Kushina, tapi… pria tua berambut merah panjang berjabrik yang sejak tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh itulah penyebabnya! Aura kelamnya membuat ia ciut, bagaikan tikus kecil yang ditatap burung elang!

Dengan raga yang seakan ditinggal jiwa, Minato tidak memperhatikan pernikahannya. Begitu dia sadar, wajah Kushina yang memakai kimono pengantin wanita sudah sangat dekat. Bibirnya maju dan semakin mendekati wajahnya, bibirnya.

_Hei! Ini…_

CUP!

_Ciuman pernikahan!_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ciuman pertama yang saharusnya dimiliki oleh wanita lemah lembut, perhatian, penyayang dan pencinta anak-anak. Wanita idamanku, sang calon istriku dimasa depan! Hilang direbut oleh Kushina Uzumaki, the blackmailer! Sekali lagi, NOOOOOOOO!**_

Kali ini jiwa Minato benar-benar terbang dari raganya.

Minato tidak mendengar apapun, pandangan didepan terlihat buram dan tubuhnya lemas. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi, ia ingin hilang dari dunia. Pergi ke dunia lainpun tidak mengapa, asalnya tanpa dua orang ini dihidupnya. Kushina dan Kurama.

Tapi keinginannya hanyalah imajinasi semata, ilusi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi kenyataan, dan ia tahu kenyataan itu kejam. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara.

"Eh! Ayah ingin meminjam Minato sebentar?" suara wanita yang terdengar lantang dan terkejut.

"Ya, ayah ingin memberinya ucapan selamat kepada **suami baru**mu. Bolehkah ayah pinjam **suami baru**mudulu?" suara yang terdengar ramah dan memohon, tapi terdapat nada penekanan yang penuh kebencian saat mengucapkan kata 'suami baru'. Terdengar seperti suara bapak-bapak berkepala tiga.

"Eh.. kenapa tidak disini saja, ayah?" suara wanita tadi kini terdengar keberatan atas permintaan bapak tadi yang katanya ingin meminjam suami baru. Ayah? Sepertinya bapak tadi ayahnya dan wanita itu anak perempuannya.

"Ayah ingin memberinya ucapan selamat secara special, hanya diantara lelaki saja. Boleh, ya?" suara wanita dan bapak yang berbicara disebelahnya ini terdengar familiar.

"Um.. baiklah. Jangan lama-lama." Setengah tidak rela, tapi sang wanita mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya.

Begitu wanita itu mengizinkan, Minato merasa siku tangannya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Minato tersadar dari kefrustasiannya dan melihat apa yang menarinya, um.. lebih tepatnya 'siapa'. Mata Minato membelalak dan bergetar ngeri, yang menariknya (dengan paksa dan erat bagai ingin meremukkan tanganya) tidak lain adalah Kurama Uzumaki, ayah dari Kushina sang istri barunya. Mertuanya.

Minato ditarik paksa, didorong dalam sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam panjang disebelah mertuanya, dikelilingi tiga orang bepakaian serba hitam. Mereka adalah bodyguard Kurama. Dan dibawa (diculik) kesebuah tempat.

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Siapkan semuanya. Khekhekhe.." Kurama menelpon dengan ponsel canggil nan mahalnya, ia merintah kepada seseorang dan menutup ponsel. Setelah itu terkekeh dengan seramnya sembari mendelik pada menantu laki-laki disebelahnya, menyebabkan bulu kuduk Minato berdiri semua.

Mobil memasuki sebuah gang tersembunyi.

Minato pucat pasi.

Mobil berhenti disebuah bangunan seperti pabrik terbengkalai.

Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi, muka, leher, terus turun kebawah.

Bangunannya berantakan dan sedikit gelap.

Minato tidak yakin apakah ia bisa mempertahankan kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi gemetar berdiri setelah ia dan mertuanya diikuti beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam keluar dari mobil.

Kurama dan beberapa bodyguardnya dengan santai memasuki pabrik terbengkalai, Minato ditarik paksa oleh dua bodyguard dikiri kanan untuk mengikuti bos mereka.

SPLASH!

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya spotlight entah dari mana. Mata Minato membelalak ngeri, ia meneguk ludah ketakutan.

Didepan matanya ia melihat beberapa pria berpakaian hitam yang sama dengan dilamborghini yang ia dipaksa naiki. Kacamata, jas, celana, sepatu bahkan kaus kaki semuanya hitam bagaikan agen CIA atau FBI. Mereka mempunyai luka-luka diwajahnya dan wajah mereka sangat sangar bagaikan…. yakuza.

"A-ada apa ini?" Minato bertanya panic melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang berkumpul didalam bangunan. Ia kemudian menoleh kepada mertuanya, orang yang membawanya.

Kurama Uzumaki menutup matanya, wajahnya terlihat kalem dan tenang. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka, kemudian membelalakan matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Minato terkejut dengan perubahan wajah Kurama yang terjadi hanya sesaat. Kini pria tua dihadapannya terlihat garang dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah beserta seringai licik nan angkuh.

"Ku-Kurama-san?" Minato bertanya penjelasana pada sang mertua.

"Namikaze Minato." Kurama menyebutkan nama lengkap Minato, tanpa marga 'Uzumaki' dari istrinya dengan tenang. Yang seharusnya setelah menikah menjadi' Namikaze Minato Uzumaki'. "Dimana kau selama ini sehingga kau bisa _tiba-tiba datang dikehidupan Kushina-chan_ dan mendeklarkan bahwa kau adalah suami dari anakku, hah?" tanya Kurama dengan nada penuh kebencian, kedua tangannya dilipat dan gayanya bagaikan superior.

"Um.. sebenarnya putri andalah yang-" _tiba-tiba datang dikehiduoanku dan memaksaku menikah dengannya. _Minato hendak berkata begitu tapi Kurama menyela dengan cepat.

"Selama ini aku selalu menjaga dan mengusir berbagai hama dari dua mawar indah dan menawanku. Tapi kau datang tanpa diduga! Kau.. hama yang datang tanpa diduga pada sesuatu yang cantik menawan, mawar merahku dengan bermaksud merusaknya!" Kurama mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Minato. "Betulkan? Itukan tujuanmu? Pasti iya!" tuntut Kurama dengan menarik paksa kerah baju pernikahan khas jepang Minato.

"Ti-tidak! Kushinalah yang-" Minato takut, ia hendak menjelaskan lagi tapi kasihan. Kurama kembali menyelanya.

Kurama melepaskan kerah Minato dan berjalan menuju dinding pabrik. "Kushina-chan! Anak pertamaku sang mawar merah! Arghhh, kawin? Yang benar saja! Walaupun aku masih mempunyai Yuri-chan, anak keduaku sang mawar putih tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun laki-lakinya yang merebut kedua mawarku! Tidaaak!" Ia ngambek dengan memukul-mukulkan tangannya kedinding bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak terima mainannya direbut.

"Ta-tapi Kurama-san. Kushina-" Minato mencoba membela diri. Percuma, Kurama lebih cepat menyela.

Kurama melirik Minato dengan mata merahnya yang sinis. Ia berbalik dan mangacungkan kembali jari telunjuk pada suami baru anak pertamanya. "Kau dan mawarku benar-benar tidak serasi sedikitpun! Bagaikan bulan dan PENYU! Kelinci dan KODOK! Putri raja dan BUDAK!" teriak Kurama frustasi, plus dengan hinaan kepada Minato. Minato yakin bahwa kata-kata dengan huruf capital ditunjukkan padanya.

"Kurama-san. Kushina itulah-" Minato kembali mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Kushina dan Yuri itu milikku! Milikku!" Kurama menunjuk-nunjukkan dirinya sendiri dengan jempol. "Ingat itu!"

"Penikahan pak-" Minato kembali.. disela.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaca! Lihat betapa buruk dan tidak pantasnya dirimu untuk anakku?! Tidak, semuanya sama saja! Lelaki manapun tidak ada yang pantas dengan kedua mawarku. Kenapa? Karena Yuri dak Kushina terlalu menawan bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit kebumi, anugrah tuhan yang sempurna." Puji Kurama pada kedua mawarnya(anak-anaknya) dengan tampang terpukau bagaikan terkesan melihat lukisan seniman dunia, Shimura Sai yang berbakat. Matanya berbinar-binar dan tersenyum takjub. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan menatap kelangit, menggambarkan keterpukauannya kepada kedua anaknya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Minato dan dengan cepat ekpresinya diganti dengan kemurkaan. "Dan orang sepertimu jauh tertinggal dari kategori kelayakan untuk mereka berdua!"

"Kurama-san, sebenarnya-" Minato kembali…

"Enyahlah! Kemana saja asalkan pergi dan jangan mendekati anakku lagi! Dasar penyu! Kodok! Budak!"

"….." Minato…

..menyerah.

TENTU SAJA! Minato 100% percaya bahwa pak tua dihadapannya bukan tipe orang yang akan dibicarakan baik-baik jika mempunyai masalah dengannya. Pak tua itu terus berceloteh tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya! Dan celotehannya ber-inti pada ketidaksukaan dia akan anaknya menikah bukan hanya padanya tapi seluruh pria dan memuji-muji kedua anaknya.

Minato menangkap jelas pembicaraan Kurama dan itu yakin bahwa pria itu… itu…

Minato mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Kurama itu…

DAUGHTER COMPLEX!

"Anak yang bossy, blackmailer, egois, dan pemaksa. Kini ayahnya pria anti-menyelesaikan-masalah-secara-baik-baik dan daughter complex. Apa lagi masalah yang aku dapatkan dihidupku yang menyedihkan ini?" Minato terpuruk sambil menempelkan kepalanya didinding.

Perkataan Kurama kini mencapai klimaks. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi karena kau tetap **bersikeras **untuk menjadi suami anakku maka mau tidak mau aku akan melakukannya." Wajah Kurama serius, dibawah wajahnya kedua tangan sedang dibunyi-bunyikan untuk…

"Hei, kapan aku bersikeras mau menjadi suami anakmu?" _Hebat, kini aku mendapat satu lagi sebutan untuk Kurama-san. Orang yang berasumsi seenaknya._

..Untuk… hm… Kurama akan mengatakannya. "Terpaksa, aku akan memberikanmu acapan selamat atas pernikahan secara special ala Kurama Uzumaki! Aahhahahahah!'

KRAK! KREK! KRAK!

Suara tangan dibunyikan begitu keras dan lantang. Minato meneguk ludahnya kala melihat Kurama Uzumaki berjalan kearahnya dengan tampang sangar. Minato pasrah, ia menutup mata dan berkata:

"Good bye, my life. Death, here I come."

Duluar, pabrik terbengkalai itu tidak lagi sepi. Suara-suara didalam sana memecahkan keheningan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan kesakitan Minato.

BUAGH! BUAK! DIES! PRANG! GEDEBUK! GROMPYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Suara-suara benturan keras dibarengi dengan,

"AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tawa kepuasan milik Kurama.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

" ARGH!"

Minato bangkit dengan cepat dari ranjang rumah sakit. Nafasnya terburu-buru dan bajunya terasa basah karena keringat.

_Mengingatnya flashbacknya saja sudah menyeramkan karena peristiwa itu asli. Walaupun aku berharap hanya sekedar mimpi buruk! Hahh..hahh.. Dihajar oleh mertua sampai bonyok dan setelah puas dijadikan punching bag untuk para anak buahnya sampai masuk rumah sakit dan hampir kehilangan nyawa itu menderitaaa! _

_Hidupku berakhir! Apalagi saat pria tua itu memberitahu bahwa Kushina dan dia adalah yakuza! Argh! Citraku sebagai Mr. Nice guy tercemar karena menjadi suami Kushina! Sialan!_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Minato terbaring dengan darah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan luka memar dimana-mana. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, terlalu menderita, terlalu sakit. Kesakitan, hanya itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Mata birunya sayu dan hampir tertutup karena tidak bertenaga lagi untuk tetap bertahan terbuka.

Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, telinganya mendengar pengakuan dari Kurama.

"Ingat, Minato Namikaze. Uzumaki adalah yakuza turun-temurun, walaupun wanita dari Uzumaki menikah tetap akan memakai marga Uzumaki dan prialah yang tinggal dikediaman sang istri. Itu adat istiadat keluarga Uzumaki secara turun-temurun. Tapi, walaupun kau menjadi suami anakku. Kau tidak akan diterima dalam keluarga Uzumaki dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH menjadi salah satu dari anggota yakuza Uzumaki, CAMKAN ITU!"

Setelah itu ia melihat Kurama meninggalkannya dan menyuruh salah satu dari anak buahnya untuk membawanya kerumah sakit.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Kurama Uzumaki! Pria tua brengsek yang menjadi mertuanya! Cih, siapa juga yang mau menjadi salah satu dari Uzumaki. Apalagi itu yakuza. Aku juga tidak butuh restu dari si tua itu! _Batin Minato geram sambil menampar meja disebelah ranjangnya.

_Ng!_

"ADAAWWW!" Minato menjerit kesakitan saat lukanya terbuka karena menampar meja dengan keras.

"Minato!" Kushina panic melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari luka dan berbekas diperban Minato. "Hallo, suster. Cepat kemari ke kamar 122, Minato-ku terluka!" Ia memanggil suster melalui telepon untuk mengobati kembali luka ditangan kanan Minato yang terbuka. Suster datang tidak lama, ia mengobati dak memasang perban baru pada tangan kanan Minato. Setelah selesai suster memperingatkan agar Minato tidak banyak bergerak dan kemudian pergi dari kamar 122.

Setelah suster pergi, Kushina lega melihat luka Minato telah dirawat lagi. Ia melihat keranjang buah yang dibelikan adiknya dan berpikir untuk menyediakan makan suami barunya. Ia ambil piring buah beserta pisau dan garpu dari dalam laci meja disebelah ia duduk(korban penamparan Minato tadi) ."Ada apa Minato? Kenapa juga kau tiba-tiba menamparkan tanganmu kemeja?" tanya Kushina yang kini sedang mengupas kulit apel.

Minato melirik kearah Kushina, istrinya. "Kushina-san, aku.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Minato? Kita ini suami-istri, buang embel 'san' itu. ME-NGER-TI?" pinta/perintah Kushina dengan senyuman seramnya.

"Y-ya, Kushina-san. Maksudku.. Kushina!" Minato terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"Bagus. Nah, aaa." Kushina ternyum senang dan mengacungkan garpu yang ditusuk pada potongan apel tanpa kulit.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri, Kushina."

"Nonsense, tubuhmu penuh perban. Mengepalkan tangan saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa makan sendiri?! Jangan malu-malu, bukankan ini yang biasanya dilakukan suami-istri? Ayo biar kusuapi, aaa!"

Minato membuang muka, ia sudah muak akan Kushina dan ayahnya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kedua orang ini lagi. "Maaf, Kushina. Aku tidak mau."

Kushina bersikeras. Ia memajukan garpu mendekati bibir Minato."Ayolah, aaa. Kau harus makan."

_KERAS KEPALA!_

"Aku tidak mau!" Minato memejamkan matanya erat dan menyembunyikan mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

KRAK!

Bunyi metal patah terdengar keras, rasa penasaran membuat Minato spontan bergerak. Matanya terkejut melihat garpu metal telah patah menjadi dua ditangan Kushina. Rasa terkejut membuatnya mundur kesamping, menjauh dari istri barunya. Aura kemarahan berputar-putar bagai angin tipan disekitar Kushina Uzumaki, wanita itu menundukkan mukanya tapi (entah karena apa) rambut merah nya terbang melawan gravitasi. Bagaikan api yang membara.

Geraman pelan bagaikan binatang buas terdengar dari bibir wanita yang kini terbakar amarah. Minato gemetaran. "Ma. U. Kan!" pertanyaan dibuat bagaikan perintah. MUTLAK. Sembari Kushina meletakkan garpu yang telah patah berserta apel yang masuk tertusuk dimeja dengan kasar hingga membuat suara benturan. Tidak perlu berpikir lagi, Minato tahu nasibnya yang kini buruk akan semakin memburuk seperti garpu yang dipatahkan Kushina. Rasa takut mendorongnya dengan cepat untuk mengangguk patuh. Amarah Kushina cepat reda begitu melihat kesetujuan suaminya, ia tersenyum. Kushina kembali mengambil garpu baru dari laci meja dan melepas apel yang tertusuk digarpu patah, kemudian menusuknya kembali ke garpu baru. Dengan kasar, contoh kedua untuk suaminya kalau ia berubah pikiran. Minato terhentak membayangkan ia menjadi apel yang ditusuk istrinya tadi. Kushina kembali membawa apel kemulut Minato. "Nah, ayo. Aaa." Minato melihat istrinya tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman yang menenangkan melainkan senyuman yang dipaksakan, mengandung amarah tersembunyi yang jangan pernah mencoba-coba untuk dipancing keluar. Perkataannyapun sudah tidak menjadi kesukarelaan membantu lagi, jangankan permintaaan tetapi itu adalah _ancaman_.

Minato menerima suapan istrinya. Kushina senang dan mengusap-usap rambut pirang Minato, diumpamakan pemandangan kini seperti majikan pada anjing peliharaannya.

Suapan demi suapan diterima kemulut Minato. Mata biru langit menapa kedepan, pada wajah Kushina dimana senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya. Senyuman licik penuh kepuasana bagaikan seorang witch.

_Istri dan mertua, witch dan demon. Hebat. _Minato membantin sarkatis.

Minato semakin _down_.

* * *

Selama dirumah sakit Minato selalu berada bersama Kushina, bisa dibilang ia telah berada digenggaman wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya hanya dalam pertemuan pertama yaitu satu hari. Dan Kushinapun tidak membiarkan suaminya lepas dari rantai yang dikaitkan pada choker dileher Minato. Pasrah, Minato hanya mengikuti semua yang diinginkan istrinya selama proses penyembuhan tubuhnya. Ia pernah berusaha membuat Kushina memikirkan dua kali tentang status mereka kini tapi Kushina tetap teguh dengan keputusannya. Minato heran, mereka hanya bertemu sehari dan wanita itu ingin menjadi istrinya. Kenapa?

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipikir dengan logika, Minato sayang." Jawab Kushina sambil memotong-motong apel.

Minato mendengar penjelasan istrinya, ia semakin tidak mengerti. Ia memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, jadi topic ini sebenarnya sangat membingungkannya.

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan?"

_Pasti, pasti ada alasan lain! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Kushina Uzumaki? _Batin Minato_ Aku bukan pria kaya, jadi pasti bukan uang. Untuk apa uang? Kushina adalah anak dan pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga yakuza, mereka kaya raya. _Ia berpikir keras dan mendapatkan kemungkinan yang cocok untuk masalah statusnya ini_ Apa mungkin karena pewaris, Kushina menginginkan keturunan, pewaris berikutnya? Tapi kenapa aku? Bahkan Kurama tidak merestui hubungan kami. Jangan-jangan… Kushina telah mengetahui masa laluku sebagai kepala geng terkuat di Kirigakure. Apa ia tertarik dengan kemampuanku? Apa benar alasan Kushina menikahiku karena masa laluku dan menginginkan keturunan? _Pikiran Minato membuatnya tidak terfokus akan dunia nyata.

"Tentu tidak, ini murni karena aku mencintamu." Kushina mengatakannya dengan senyuman tulus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan diwajahnya.

Ia menyuapi apel pada suaminya, sayangnya Minato baru sadar dari pikirannya saat melihat apel ditujukan pada mulutnya. Pria itu menerima apel dan mengunyahnya tanpa mendengar pengakuan istrinya tadi.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Minato keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia senang bisa sembuh, tapi… tidak juga.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Kushina langsung mengajaknya ke bandara untuk bulan madu yang telah direncanakan bahkan sebelum menikah. Dibandara, Kurama, Yuri dan beberapa bodyguard mengantar kepergian sang pasangan suami istri. Minato melihat Yuri Uzumaki yang kini akan menjadi adik iparnya tersenyum anggun dan Kurama sang menatu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan niat membunuh. Minato cepat-cepat meminta istrinya untuk menaiki pesawat sebelum niatan ayah Kushiha(ayahnya kini) menjadi kenyataan. Kushina mengiayakan dengan gembira, menganggap Minato juga sangat menantikan bulan madu mereka. Akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu berpamitan dan masuk kepesawat.

Dipesawat, Kushina sangat gembira menceritakan rencana bulan madu mereka. "Wah, aku tidak sabar untuk sampai ke Otogakure! Kudengar negeri itu sangat indah. Kita berbulan madu di hotel Yuzuki, hotel itu sangat menakjubkan, ada pantai, kolam renang, taman, pelayanannya juga bahkan spa. Ahh.. aku tidak sabar!"

"Tapi.. yang lebih menari perhatianku adalah…" Kushina melirik Minato. "..malam pertama kita." Kemudian ia menatap jendela pesawat dan terkekeh. Pikirannya penuh dengan adegan-adegan rated M yang akan ia lakukan pada suaminya.

Minato meneguk ludah ketakutan.

* * *

Malam pertama mereka, dimana Minato Namikaze kehilangan kepewanannya(keperjakaan?). Yap, Minato korbannya karena ternyata yang menjadi dominan dipermainan ranjang ini adalah Kushina. Singkat kata, dengan keterpaksaan Minato berarti yang dilakukan Kushina adalah pemerkosaan. Walaupun secara hukum tidak mengapa karena mereka suami istri. Di malam pertama inilah sebuah rahasia terbongkar, ternyata Kushina juga perawan. Akhirnya Minato tahu bahwa Kushina mengatakan kebohongan dihari pernikahan itu, bahwa Minato pernah merampas keperawanannya.

"Kushina, kau masih perawan. Kau bohong bilang aku pernah tidur denganmu." Minato yang kini telanjang dan ber-borgol pada tiang ranjang menatap istrinya yang duduk (telanjang juga) diatas tubuhnya, menusukkan vagina berdarah akibat keperawanan telah hilang dikejantanannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, buktinya sekarang keperawananku milikmu." Kushina mengelak. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesakitan dan nafas yang memburu akibat nafsu.

"Tapi baru sekarang, saat menikah kau masih perawan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengadu pada ayahpun tidak akan ada yang percaya. Bagaimanapun ayah hanya mendengarkanku karena ayah menyayangiku." Kushina membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ukh.." Mengenal tabiat ayahnya (mertua) kini, ia tahu apa yang dikatakan istrinya benar.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Kushina mengangkat punggangnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Minato dengan cepat dan keras.

"AAHHHHHHHH! Tidaakkkk! KUSHINAAAA!" Minato berteriak tidak rela. Dinadanya terdengar sedikit perasaan nikmat saat kejantanannya disemuti oleh dinding-dinding istrinya yang ketat.

"Ya, panggil ahhh.. namaku… uh.. MINATOOOOHHHH!"

Kedua pasangan beda gender itu menikmati malam pertama mereka hingga larut malam, **koreksi**, hingga pagi hari tiba. Permainan selesai saat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 5 pagi. Permainan berakhir dikala Minato tiba-tiba pingsan kelelahan disaat Kushina mencambukinya dihitungan ke 20.

"Uh.. padahal aku masih ingin melanjutkan." Keluh Kushina sambil menatap suaminya yang pingsan dilantai, alat-alat BDSM yang berserakan mengelilinginya. Ia melirik suaminya yang kini bertampang K.O dan menghela nafas. "Terpaksa." Tidak tega memaksa suaminya yang kini kelelahan berat, ia membuang cambuknya asal kelantai. "Kau boleh istirahat, Minato sayang."Mengangkut sang suami dari lantai dingin karena AC dan menidurkannya diranjang dengan posisi wajah menyambut kasur sehingga punggung terlihat jelas, memudahkan Kushina mengobati luka-luka merah disana.

"Tapi.. hanya lima jam." Kushina tersenyum licik. Ya, hanya lima waktu yang ia bisa berikan untuk mengontrol nafsunya pada Minato. Lebih dari itu? Jangan harap! Mau tidak mau Kushina akan kembali menggerayangi suaminya. Hohohohho…!

* * *

Walaupun sex mendominasi bulan madu Minato dan Kushina, tapi sex bukanlah segalanya. Mereka juga menikmati hari-hari bersama selain itu, seperti berjalan-jalan, makan, berbelanja dan berenang di laut.

"Ayolah Minato, ayo ke air." Ajak Kushina dengan manja.

"Kushina, aku lelah. Tolonglah, biarkan aku menarik nafas sebentar. Nanti aku menyusulmu." Pinta Minato sambil duduk diatas tikar ditepi pantai, dibawah payung pantai bersama sebuah tas genggam berisi barang-barang mereka.

"Uh.. ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama!" Kushina cemberut dan meninggalkan Minato menuju air laut.

Minato menghela nafas lelah, tubuhnya kurang bisa mengimbangi sifat hyper istrinya. Ia kelelahan dibawa jalan-jalan oleh sang istri/majikan atau.. mungkin sekarang menjadi mistress. Ia kembali menghena nafas, matanya ditutup dan tubuhnya dilemaskan untuk meredakan rasa lelah. Waktu baru berselang beberapa menit tapi Minato telah membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kushina bermain-main dengan air pantai sendirian,Minato terus melirik istrinya yang bertubuh putih mulus berbalut bikini seksi berwarna merah. Wajah wanita itu yang ceria terlihat menawan, bibirnya merah tanpa lipstick, alami seperti warna rambutnya. Leher kecil nan panjang, payudara besar, lekukan seksi, perut datar tanpa lemak, pinggang, pantat yang tidak besar juga tidak kecil. Turun, pandangan Minato terus turun kebawah.

_Bahkan kakinyapun menawan. Kakinya panjang dan kurus._ _Apa benar dia istriku? _Keterkaguman pada istrinya membuat Minato ragu bahwa wanita seksi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sama dengan witch yang memaksanya menikah dan mengambil keperjakaannya. Semakin lama ia memandangi tubuh Kushina, semakin muncul pula pikiran erotis dikepalanya. _Kaki itu.. kaki yang sama dengan kaki yang pernah menginjak punggungku dan menendang pantatku. _Minato terpukau. Tidak lama, kewarasannya kembali dan ia memukul dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal-hal mesum seperti seorang _submissive_ begitu dipikiranku yang suci ini!" _Sial, karena aku diperlakukan seperti submissive bukan berarti aku akan benar-benar menjadi submissive! Aakhh.. kenapa denganku? Dimana harga diriku sebagai pria yang seharusnys menjadi dominan, bukan bottom! Uh.. aku bahkan hampir saja mengidap' foot fetish' seperti seorang masochist! _

Minato kalut. Dikala ia sedang mewaraskan diri telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang membicarakan istrinya. Suara para pria. Ia menatap kedepan dan melihat tiga pria berdiri dihadapannya dengan menutupi pemandangan indah yang tadi ditontonnya

"Wow, wanita perambut merah dengan bikini merah itu seksi sekali. Bodynya menggiurkan untuk dicoba." Pria 1# berkata sambil bersuit-suit.

"Benar katamu, payudara wanita itu besar juga. Pasti nikmat jika kumakan." Pria 2# menyetujui.

Kepala Minato tiba-tiba memanas.

"Hehe.. kelihatannya wanita itu feisty. Mungkin dia mau threesome." Pria 1# kembali berkata.

"Hehe.. mungkin. Bagaimana kalau kita coba ajak wanita itu sekarang. Jika menolak bisa kita selesaikan dengan cara kasar. Siapapun pasti mau mendapatkan wanita itu.. ehehe. Body-nya."

Kedua tangan Minato terkepal dengan keras sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"Mungkin foursome, aku juga tertarik padanya." Pria 3# ditengah tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan, disambut oleh senyuman setuju oleh dua pria tadi. Mereka bertiga tersenyum sambil melirik teman mereka masing-masing.

Ketiga orang itu hendak menghampiri Kushina tapi tangan Minato memegang bahu salah satu dari mereka, Pria 3#. Reflek orang yang disentuh bahunya menoleh, kedua temannya mengikuti.

Dilihatnya oleh ketiga pria itu seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kaus lengan panjang dan boxer pantai. Orang itulah yang memegang bahu pria 3# sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, namaku Minato Namikaze." Minato mengenalkan diri. " Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi dan aku mengenal wanita yang menjadi topic percakapan kalian." Mata birunya melirik pada Kushina yang kini bermain pasir bersama anak-anak kecil ditepi pantai. "Mau kukenalkan?" Minato menawarkan, senyumannya semakin terpasang manis.

Ketiga pria itu terlihat sangat antusias dengan penawaran Minato. "Oh, kau mengenal wanita itu?" pria 3#

"Tentu saja kami mau! Kenalkan pada kami sekarang!" pria 2#

"Good order, bro." pria 1# memuji pria 2# kemudian ia kembali melirik Minato. "Kau dengar perintahnya? Cepat bawa kami ke wanita itu!" pria 1# menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Kushina.

Minato masih tersenyum. "Lebih baik bawa aku ketempat sepi dimana kalian akan melakukan adegan.. sex dulu. Oh, kalian tahu imperial Hotel disebelah Caesar Hotel didekat sini? Mungkin disana tempat yang bagus."

"Kebetulan sekali, itu tempat kami menginap. Nomor kamarnya 111." Pria 2#

"Baiklah, aku akan ajak wanita berambut merah itu kesana. Kalian pergilah duluan."

"Fine, man. Jangan terlalu lama." Pria 1#

Ketiga pria itu pergi menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Minato ber- 'see you in there' pada ketiga pria itu dan duduk kembali ditikar. Tangannya menggeradah tas dan mengambil ponsel berwarna merah milik Kushina. membuka kontak dan mencari nama di huruf K, tidak ketemu yang dicari ia mulai mencari pada huruf A. Kontak dengan tiga huruf yang bertulis 'Ayah' ditemukan, Minato memencet tombol bergambar gagang telpon berwarna hijau.

"Oh, hallo Kushina-chan! Akhirnya kau menelpon ayah juga, ayah sangat kangen denganmu! Bagaimana bulan ma-ma-madumu dengan si Namek aze itu?" Kurama merespon panggilan dengan antuasias mengira bahwa Kushinalah yang menelponnya. Nadanya saat menyebut 'bulan madu' terdengar dipaksakan dan tidak rela menyebut nama Minato sehingga sengaja disalahkan.

Minato ragu dengan tindakannya memanggil Kurama, "Um.. ini bukan Kushina, Kurama-san. Tapi aku, Minato _Namikaze_. Bukan Namek aze." tapi mengenal sifat daughter complex pria itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Kurama dapat memberikan pelajaran lebih pada ketiga pria hina yang seenaknya menggosip mesum tentang istrinya.

"Apa? Ternyata si Namezeze! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel anakku? Setelah mencuri anakku sekarang kau mencuri barang-barangnya? Kubunuh kau!" Kurama membentak (mengancam), reaksi yang wajar dari pria_ yang berasumsi seenaknya_ julukan Minato.

Minato sweatdrop mendengar marganya semakin aneh saja. Berpikir bahwa apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan bisa merubah apapun membuat pria berambut pirang ini tidak membahasnya lagi. "Aku tidak mencuri ponsel Kushina, Kurama-san. Hanya meminjam saja. Aku menelpon anda untuk meminta tolong sesuatu. "Minato tahu mertuanya akan menolak jika ia yang meminta tolong, " Tentang Kushina-san." secepatnya ia membuka kartu AS agar Kurama mau menolongnya. Yap, istrinya.

"APA?! Ada apa dengan Kushina-chan ku?!" suara Kurama diseberang ponsel terdengar panic.

Minato tersenyum penuh makna. "Well, ceritanya adalah…" dengan senang hati dia menjelaskan percakapan tiga pria bejat tadi pada mertuanya, membuat amarah Kurama Uzumaki memuncak. "Aku mengirim mereka ke Imperial Hotel kamar nomor 111, kurasa tidak perlu waktu lama untuk anda menghampiri mereka sendiri karena anda sedang berada disini sekarang. Selalu mengintai bulan madu kami diam-diam."

"Ka-kau tahu, Neneneze?!"

_Siapapun akan tahu karena kau overprotective dan daughter complex. Apalagi jika aku selalu dilanda oleh perasaan was-was seperti dibantuti oleh seseorang setiap kali berada luar kamar. _Minato menghela saja ia tidak berani menyuarakan batinnya, ia berdalih."Kurasa setiap ayah pasti wajar dengan sikap khawatir anda pada putrinya. Tenang saja, saya tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada Kushina."

Membicarakan Kushina, Minato mendengar namanya disahut oleh sang istri. Ia melihat Kushina berkacak pinggang dengan ekpresi kesal karena lama menunggu suaminya untuk menyusul.

"Ups! Kushina memanggi saya, Kurama-san. Jadi, tentang ketiga pria tadi…" Minato tersenyum kelam penuh kelicikan. "Saya harap anda memberi mereka pelajaran yang pantas. Sampai nanti." Panggilan diputus dan Minato menaruh ponsel kedalam tas setelah itu menutup resletingnya.

_Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghajar ketiga pria bejat itu, tapi kurasa hukuman dari Kurama-san lebih pantas, lebih menyiksa. Akupun bisa mengalihkan pekerjaan Kurama-san yang menuntit bulan madu kami. Hehe... membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. _Batin Minato sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari pelan menuju sang istri. Akhirnya.

Minato dan Kushina menghabiskan hari mereka bermain dipantai sampai malam menjelang. Selama bersama istrinya, pria berambut pirang itu merasakan perasaan aneh. Entah kenapa dia senang menghabiskan harinya bersama Kushina walaupun kadang dipaksa-paksa. Senyuman dan tawa riang selalu terpantri diwajahnya. Bukan sekedar bersikap sebagai orang baik tapi asli dari hati. Ia juga kembali berpikir tentang insiden ketiga pria tadi siang. Emosinya memuncak kala mereka membayangkan hal-hal erotis tentang Kushina. Ia berpikir, apa alasan emosinya hanya karena ketidaksopanan pada wanita layaknya gentlemen atau… ia cemburu?

Minato terus bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, tetap saja tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

Malam di hari ke-7 mereka menginap, Minato tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan masa depannya setelah ini. Berbagai tanda tanya berputar-putar dipikirannya, berharap untuk dijawab. Minato melirik kearah Kushina yang terlelap kelelahan akibat aksinya mendominasi sang suami diranjang mereka.

Minato menyentuh sehelai rambut istrinya. Rambut merah itu begitu halus dan lebuh dijari-harinya. Mata biru menatap pemilik rambut itu dengan penuh arti.

Kushina Uzumaki, wanita yang menawan dengan rambut merah membara mencerminkan kepribadiannya. Anak pertama dari generasi kelima Yakuza Uzumaki, penerus selanjutnya yang akan memulai debutnya setelah bulan madu ini selesai. Bersama.. dengan dirinya.

Diremasnya rambut merah digenggaman. Raut wajah Minato menyiratkan kegundahan yang amat sangat.

_Bersama Kushina, aku akan kembali pada dunia hitamku dulu. Mungkin lebih. Dan bagaimana dengan keinginanku untuk bertobat dari jalan yang salah? Mana yang akan kupilih?_

Ia berpikir keras hingga alisnya berkerut dan bertemu satu sama lain. Mata berunya kembali menatap Kushina, mata itu menyiratkan kesenduan. Minato merubah posisi menjadi duduk diranjang, membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Menatap kosong didepannya.

Dengan mata tertutup, Minato berbatin.

_Apapun yang kupilih….. pasti ada pengorbanan._

* * *

**-to be countinued-**

* * *

**ahh... tanganku pegel! tadinya cerita ini hanya two-shot. tapi masa depan memang penuh dengan kejutan. jumlah kata yang terlalu banyak mebuat cerita ini menjadi lebih dari yang direncanakan. tapi Azure jamin hanya 4 chapter saja. pastii..! SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP :)**

**please, READ n REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MARRY ME or DIE!**

**MinaKushi**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Choosing for DIE or LIFE**

* * *

Konoha, negara ramai yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage dibawah kekuasaan yakuza Uzumaki. Sejak Kurama Uzumaki menjadi pemimpin yakuza Uzumaki tujuh tahun lalu, ditahun pertama memerintah Uzumaki, pria itu mengajukan perang pada Hokage. Setahun kemudian, perang berakhir akibat kekalahan pada pihak Hokage dan yakuza Uzumaki sebagai pemenang. Kurama Uzumaki yang lebih berminat memerintahkan yakuza tidak tertarik dengan kepemerintahan Kohoha. Tapi sebaliknya ia lebih memilih mengawasi apa yang dilakukan pemerintah Konoha. Pria itu lebih memilih kebebasan, nama kepemilikan dan kekuatan kepunyaan Konoha daripada mengaturnya. Dengan keinginan itu, Kurama membuat perjanjian dengan Hokage bahwa peraturan pemerintahan Konoha tidak berlaku pada yakuza Uzumaki. pihak yang kalah hanya mengiyakan, tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menolak. Klan yakuza bagaikan berada dibawah bayangan tapi semua rakyat Konoha tahu bahwa bayangan klan yakuza Uzumaki telah menyelimuti seluruh Konoha.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam berjuncir kuda berjalan masuk kedalam supermarket yang ramai. Gayanya terlihat santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kesaku celana, tapi sebenarnya mata hijaunya telah melirik was-was kesekelilingnya. Pria itu, Minato Namikaze dengan samarannya.

Dimalam ke 11 pada bulan madunya. Ia menyelinap pergi meninggalkan Kushina Uzumaki, sang istri. Hatinya menetapkan untuk memilih impiannya untuk meninggalkan dunia hitam. Dengan sedikit melakukan aksinya dulu seperti memalak dan mencuri ia berhasil hidup dijalanan. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang, ia selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang yakuza Uzumaki akibat aksinya itu. Para Uzumaki berkeliaran disemua tempat diKonoha, mencarinya sampai mengumunkan pengumuman dengan imbalan uang berjuta-juta yen dimedia elektronik maupun media kertas. Selama masa kaburnya, dirinya tidak pernah merasa santai. Diburu oleh para uzumaki dan pemburu hadiah itu berat.

Karena itulah hal ini aneh, saat Minato memasuki supermarket untuk membeli makan saat ini, ia tidak melihat uzumaki satupun. Minato bingung, dua minggu hidup bersembunyi membuatnya merasa heran berjalan santai begini. Keanehan ini bukan hanya terjadi saat ini tapi lima hari lalu. Semakin hari, yakuza Uzumaki semakin menipis dijalanan Konoha. Dan sekarang.. bahkan tidak ada.

_Tidak ada Uzumaki, ada apa ini? Pencarian mereka melonggar, apakah mereka sudah menyerah mencariku? Ini menguntungkanku untuk kabur ke negeri lain. Mungkin ini kesempatanku tapi.. apakah mereka hanya mencoba mengendurkan kewaspadaanku saja dan akan melakukan penangkapan kejutan? _Minato berpikir-pikir dibatinnya masih dengan pandangan menyelidik secara was-was pada sekitar.

Minato membeli beberapa makanan instans, ia membuka satu cup ramen dan menyeduhnya dimesih berisi air panas. Dengan plastic belanjaan ditangan kiri dan cup ramen ditangan kanan, ia berjalan keluar dari supermarket yang ramai.

Biasanya ia akan kembali kemarkasnya, digang sempit yang jarang didatangi orang. Tempat para tunawisma yang tidak mempunyai rumah. Diperjalanan itu melewati sebuah taman. Matanya tertuju pada bangku taman, kemudian pada langit malam. Ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya duduk dibangku itu sambil makan dengan memandangi bintang-bintang dilangit. Biasanya ia selalu makan digang kumuh, bau dan sempit. Sekarang Uzumaki tidak berkeliaran lagi. Kesempatan jarang ini sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Minato makan dengan lahap, walau hanya dengan cup ramen tapi udara dingin dengan makanan hangat adalah kombinasi yang baik. Bintang-bintang dilangit juga bersinar indah, seakan menghibur hidupnya yang selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

Kejutan, memang.

Cklik, suara pistol tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinganya. Dibelakangnya. Dua benda tumpul menekan keras belakang kepalanya. Mi nato diam ditempat, batinnya mengumpat dengan kata 'sial'.

"Minato Namikaze." Suara berat khas pria berkata lantang dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu." Suara lain menyusul.

Genggaman tangan Minato mengeras. Cup ramen ditangannya remuk seketika dengan kuah didalamnya yang muncrat membasahi tangan Minato.

* * *

"Argh!" Minato dilempar disalah satu sel bawah tanah dikediaman Uzumaki oleh kedua anggota yang menyeretnya dari taman tadi dan juga bodyguard pribadi Kurama Uzumaki. kedua orang itu adalah Sakumo Hatake dan Kizashi Haruno. Kizashi menutup sel dan menguncinya. Minato menatap kedepan, ditengah-tengah Sakumo dan Kizashi. Seorang pria berdiri disitu, rambut hitam panjang dan mata merahnya melotot penuh kebencian padanya.

"Kurama Uzumaki." nama lengkap pria itu disebutkan oleh Minato. Pria itu.. mantan mertuanya dua minggu lalu.

Kurama ingin membentak, memaki, mengutuk bahkan membunuh lelaki dihadapannya. Lelaki yang seenaknya merebut dan membuang putrinya dimalam bulan madu. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga kuku-kuku menancap dikulit dan menimbulkan luka berdarah.

"Kurama-sama." Sakumo memanggil nama bossnya. Kurama melirik padanya dan Sakumo memberi isyarat tubuh dengan menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa apa yang diinginkan bossnya bukanlah tindkan yang tepat. Saat ini.

Kurama mengerti maksud Sakumo. Betapapun besarnya amarahnya pada mantan suami anaknya kini.. masih ada suatu hal penting yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Ayo pergi, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Kita harus bergegas menyelamatkan Kushina." perintah Kurama.

Mendengar nama mantan istrinya, Minato menjadi penasaran dan.. cemas. "Kushina?! ada apa dengan Kushina, Kurama-san?!" Minato menghambur maju, tangannya menggenggam cell penjara dan memajukan tubuhnya dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

Kurama hanya mendelik dingin pada Minato. "Apa pedulimu?" dengus Kurama dengan sinis.

Minato terdiam. Pertanyaan balik dari Kurama hanya dijawab dengan keheningan. Melihat sikap pasif mantan suami anaknya membuat Kurama muak, amarah kembali membesar didadanya. Matanya yang merah semakin berkilat dengan gambaran api berkobar-kobar. Tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah lagi, Kurama menendang Minato dan cell penjara yang melindungi pria pirang itu sebagai pelampiasan. Minato yang terkena tendangan menjadi terpental. Kurama melihat cell penjara yang bengkok akibat tendangannya, nafasnya memburu berusaha menangkan diri. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, pemimpin yakuza itu pergi keluar dari pintu penjara Minato, tidak mau melihat wajah mantan suami putrinya lagi. Ia tidak mau meladeni pria pirang itu dan membuat putrinya yang disandera menunggu lama. Ia harus menyelamatkan putrinya sekarang!

Minato yang terkena tendangan dari mantan mertuanya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Masih dengan posisi berbaring dilantai batu. Mata menerawang jauh bagaikan orang melamun. Otaknya sebenarnya berpikir, tentang hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Kushina sampai.. saat ini. Ekpresinya berubah-ubah, dari senang, sedih, marah, bingung. Penuh ekpresi kala ia mengingat kembali gambaran-gambarannya bersama Kushina. Minato menutup mata.

'_Kushina?! ada apa dengan Kushina?!'_

'_Apa pedulimu?'_

Pertanyaan sinis Kurama mengandung arti yang besar tentang perasaan Minato selama ini.

_Tentang Kushina…_ Minato terhening. Masih dengan mata tertutup.

_Kurama-san benar, apa peduliku? _Senyuman terpasang dibawah hidungnya. Senyuman palsu.

* * *

CKLEK!

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, seorang pria yang menjawab sebagai bawahan Uzumaki datang kepenjara Minato untuk mengantarkan makanan. Pria itu meletakan nampan berisi makanan pada celah dibawah cell.

"Makanan datang. " pria itu memberitahu Minato.

Minato Namikaze, pria didalam cell hanya duduk bersandar pada dinding. Tidak bersuara dan tidak bergerak. Pria yang membawa makanan menjadi bingung, kemudian menepis kebingungannya. Ia berpikir Minato hanya tidur. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok didalam penjara itu merosot lemas dan jatuh dengan keras dilantai. Darah terlihat disekitar mulutnya. Sang pria panic, ia berpikir Minato bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahnya. Ia tahu pria itu belum diapa-apakan oleh boss-nya karena pria itu terburu-buru menyelamatkan putrinya. Dan juga, Kurama berpesan agar Minato tetap hidup sehingga ia sendirilah yang akan menghabisi nyawa mantan suami anaknya.

_Jika ia mati, maka aku juga mati. _Perasaan takut akan hukuman membuatnya membuka kunci cell tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia menghampiri Minato dengan cepat, mengeceknya. Denyut nadi pria itu..

..normal?!

Pria itu melihat Minato membuka mata dan bergerak dengan gerakan cepat. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terlempar menghantam cell dengan keras. Pandangannya menghitam.

* * *

"HOKAGE!" Amuk Kurama. Ia menengadah keatas bangunan Hokage, pada teras dimana biasanya sang Hokage mengumumkan sesuatu kepada warganya. Bangunan dibawah telah dikepung oleh para Uzumaki dan tentara-tentara Hokage. Kedua pihak itu saling bergelut seru selain Kurama Uzumaki, kedua boduguard pribadinya dan sang Hokage ke-7 yang mengacungkan pistol diatas telinga Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hahahahaha… menyerahlah Kurama Uzumaki! Kembalikan kepemilikan Konoha padaku, sang Hokage. Jika kau masih menginginkan putrimu pulang hidup-hidup." Hokage ke-7 mengancam.

"Hentikan ayah! Jangan dengarkan pria ini! Dia bukan hanya menginginkan kepemilikan Konoha tapi juga ingin memusnahkan seluruh Uzumaki untuk balas dendam!" teriak Kushina.

"APA?" seluruh Uzumaki tercengang akan informasi baru yang mereka dapatkan.

"Grr… diam kau pelacur!" hokage membungkam mulut Kushina dengan lengannya. Kushina mencoba berontak dari dekapan Hokage. Merasa kesal dengan aksi Kushina, hokage membenturkan wajah siwanita pada pagar batu didepannya. Suara benturan yang keras membuat Kurama terkejut, hokage menarik Kushina dengan rambut panjangnya untuk kembali berdiri. Benturan keras tadi membuat luka berdarah, darah dari dahi merembes turun ke wajah kesakitan Kushina.

Merah, warna yang melambangkan klan Uzumaki. Baik warna rambut ataupun warna mata. Warna yang mengartikan keberanian, kekuasaan, kekuatan. Warna yang dibangga-banggakan oleh para Uzumaki kini dinodai artinya oleh Hokage ke-7. Merah, warna itu adalah darah yang menandakan bahwa anaknya terluka. Darah yang mengelilingi istrinya saat ia mati dulu karena peperangan untuk memperebutkan Konoha. Hokage saat itulah yang membunuh istrinya. Kehilangan yang berat sampai membuatnya menjadi overprotective pada anak-anaknya. Perasaan kehilangan yang menyakitkan. Kini… ia melihat, kini hokage lagi yang berulah. Kali ini korbannya adalah putrinya!

Kali ini Kurama tidak akan membiarkan putrinya bernasib sama dengan istrinya. Apapun-

"Kau menang, Hokage."

Pengorbanannya.

"Kau menang, kami menyerah. Sekarang bebaskan anakku." Kurama mendeklarkan kekalahannya.

Semua terkejut dengan pernyataan ketua yakuza Uzumaki. battlefield yang tadi ramai kini hening. Tidak suara apapun. Para Uzumaki sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kurama tapi mereka tahu bahwa keputusan ketua adalah mutlak dan mereka mengerti alasan mengapa ketuanya menyerah. Para Uzumaki juga akan menyayangkan jika kehilangan sang pewaris Uzumaki. Hokage terdiam, mulutnya yang menganga berubah menjadi senyuman kemenangan.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA! KEMENANGAN MILIKKU! AHAHAHHAAA!"

"A-ayah, kenapa? Kenapa… menyerah?" Kushina yang kesakitan tidak bisa berteriak. Ia menyalirkan ketidak setujuan ats keputusan ayahnya dengan suara kecil.

Kurama menatap anaknya dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Maaf, Kushina-chan. Aku sudah menjadi lemah sejak Tokito-ku meninggal. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi jika keluargaku menjadi korbannya." Jawabnya.

"Ayah…" Kushina menatap ayahnya dengan ekpresi sedih. Ia tahu, kematian Tokito Uzumaki merupakan luka besar didada ayahnya. Sejak itu, Kurama Uzumaki bersikap overprotective pada keluarga. ayahnya tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit akan kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Kushina tahu alasan ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Ayah, aku.." _tidak masalah dengan hidupku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Uzumaki, itulah tanggung jawabku sebagai pewaris. Ya. _Kushina sudah bertekad._ "_Ayah, hentik-" _jika aku mati, Yuri bisa menjaga ayah dan menggantikan posisiku._

BRUUUUUUMMM!

Suara mesin terdengar kencang, menyela perkataan Kushina. semua orang teralih oleh suara itu, suara sebuah motor yang melaju kencang kearah mereka. Mata Kushina membelalak melihat siapa yang mengendarai motor itu. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan hairstyle jabrik. Mata Kushina membelalak dengan air mata yang penuh makna. Entah tangisan kesedihan ataupun kesenangan. Yang jelas, kini hatinya merasa bebas akan perasaan rindu yang selalu melanda setelah suaminya meninggalkannya.

Motor Minato terus melaju dengan kencang tanpa takut akan menabrak seseorang. Ia tidak peduli, fokusnya hanya satu, yaitu menyelamatkan istrinya. Motor Minato tidak menurunkan kecepatan walaupun ia tahu ia akan menabrak oranngorng yang berkumpul dibawah gedung Hokage. Sekumpulan orang yang menyadari itu reflek minggir memberi jalan pada motor Minato karena takut tertabrak. Baik dari pihak Uzumaki ataupun Hokage. Motor melaju kencang, Minato memberdirikan motornya begitu dirasa jarak motor dan teras Hokage sudah dekat. Memanfaatkan motor yang berdiri sebagai pijakan, ia naik pada ke pedometer. Tangannya memegang pedometer dan melontarkan tubuhnya kearah Hokage. Minato terbang diudara degan gaya salto belakang, menghindari tembakan dari para anak buah Hokage yang mengetahui bahwa ia ia diudara, tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan dua pistol dikedua saku celana yang diberikan Yuri Uzumaki padanya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Namikaze-san. Kau ingin menyelamatkan kakakku?"

Minato yang berusaha kabur telah terkepung duluan didalam kediaman Uzumaki. disekelilingnya para anak buah Kurama mengacungkan pistol ke kepala Minato. Yuri Uzumaki yang diperintahkan ayahnya untuk tetap dirumah memergoki Minato juga. Tapi ia berpendapat lain dari yang lain, bukannya mengurung kembali Minato tapi ingin membebaskan suamia kakaknya itu. Dengan syarat agar menyelamatkan kakaknya yang disandera Hokage akibat konflik 7 tahun lalu.

"Tolong, selamatkan kakakku." Yuri memohon dengan kedua pistol perak ditangannya. "Seharusnya aku yang disandera, tapi kakakku justru menawarkan diri untuk menolongku. Ini salahku, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa berkelahi. Karena itu… maukah kau menggantikan peranku menyelamatkan Kushina nee-chan? Kumohon!" Yuri memohon dengan wajah memelas penuh air mata. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menyodorkan kedua pistol pada Minato.

Minato menatap kedua pistol ditangan Yuri dengan pikiran penuh kebimbangan.

_Pistol.. senjata untuk membunuh. Memalak, berkelahi, berbohong, meninggalkan istri, kemudian… membunuh? Apakah memang aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk tidak bertobat dari perilaku biadabku dulu?_

_Apakah aku..harus menolak?_

_Nyawa Kushina ataukah kebahagiaanku?_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kaki Minato akhirnya mendarat,posisinya kini berada dibelakang Hokage yang menyandera Kushina. Kedua tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam pistol itu diangkat pada tempatnya. Kiri dan kanan dimana kedua bodyguard Hokage berada, menjaga sang pemimpin negeri Konoha. Tanpa ragu kedua pelatuk ditekan.

DOR!

Dua bunyi yang terdengar bersamaan seakan menimbulkan satu bunyi. Peluru meluncur kencang menembus dahi para bodyguard Hokage, kedua orang itu jatuh lemas Kelantai dan mati. Hokage menoleh kebelakang atas dasar penasaran, wajahnya ungu karena ketakutan dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Mata Hokage yang menoleh kebelakang disambut oleh dua lubang dari dua pistol perak.

"Jangan bergerak." Dengan tenang Minato memerintah. "Serahkan Kushina sekarang juga, _tidak perlu_ ada perlawanan lagi." _Tidak harus ada perlawanan lagi, kumohon. Aku sudah cukup dengan membunuh seseorang._

Hokage menatap Minato, wajahnya yang penuh ketakutan berganti dengan kemarahan. Posisinya saat ini tidak menguntungkan, ia akan kalah. Ia tidak mau kalah. Ia butuh kemenangan untuk membalas dendam dan mengambil alih kepemilikan Konoha dari tindasan Yakuza Uzumaki yang semena-mena selama 7 tahun ini.

"Demi keadilan, demi rakyat yang tertindas."

Ia sebagai Hokage tidak bisa menyerah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Hokage berteriak, tekad besarnya membuatnya buta bahwa ia sudah kalah. Ia masih memiliki anak Kurama Uzumaki ditangannya, ia masih mempunyai peluang menang. Tangan Hokage menekankan pistolnya pada kepala sang sandera. Mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Kushina Uzumaki. "Tidak akan!"

Kushina yang sedang dicekik menjadi merasa sesak nafas, wajahnya menbiru. Ia butuh udara. Minato melihat Kushina, ia panic. Perasaan khawatir membutakannya, tanpa sadar ia menekan pelatuk pada kedua pistolnya.

DOR! DOR!

Dua lubang tercipta dibelakang kepada Hokage, darah mengalir dengan deras. Sosok Hokage itu menjadi tidak bertenaga, cekikannya pada Kushina terlepas, pistol ditangan jatuh kelantai. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh pada pagar balkon dibagian perut, menggelantung dipagar. Mati tak bernyawa.

Masih dengan shock atas aksinya, Minato terdiam dengan pose mengacungkan kedua pistol kedepan. Matanya membelalak kaget, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Kedua tangannya terasa lemas sehingga tidak bisa menggenggam pistol lagi. Kedua pistol perak merosot jatuh dengan keras dibawah kakinya.

'_Demi keadilan, demi rakyat yang tertindas.' _Tekad Hokage ke-7 bergema dikepala Minato. Ia tahu tidak semena-mena Yakuza Uzamaki dibawah dibawah kepemimpinannnya pada negeri Konoha. Pria yang mati didepannya, Hokage ke-7 hanya ingin menghapis tirani Kurama Uzumaki. Dia Hokage yang bertindak atas nama rakyat, demi rakyat. Hokage yang mulai. Mati. Ditangannya. Olehnya.

Minato merasa.. ia bagaikan monster.

_Kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Disaat ada pilihan antara Kushina dan pilihan lain, aku selalu memilih Kushina. Tapi kenapa aku tetap memilihnya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa pilihan itu salah? Seharusnya aku lari saat adik Kushina membebaskanku. Pergi ke negeri lain untuk melanjutkan keinginanku menjadi orang baik, seharusnya aku memihak Hokage sebagi pion putih yang memerangi pion hitam. Tapi.. apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku memilih jalan yang salah, tindakan yang buruk. Aku.. merasa lebih jahat disbanding sosok masa laluku. Diriku yang menjadi ketua preman kini berubah.. ber-evolusi.. menjadi monster._

"Minato! Aku rindu padamu! Aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku dan menyelamatkanku! Aku cinta padamu! Muach muach!" Kushina yang terbebas dari cengkraman Hokage ke 7 langsung melompat ke suaminya. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Minato dan mengeratkan tubuh mereka. Ia berteriak-teriak dengan girang dan mencium-cium wajah suaminya. Merayakan kebebasannya dan kegembiraanya. Disaat mencium wajah sang suami, Kushina merasakan bibirnya basah kala ia mencium pipi Minato. Dengan heran ia menatap wajah sang suami, wajahnya kaget karena air mata turun dari mata sendu Minato kepipi.

"Minato, kenapa?" Kushina menempelkan tangannya dimata kanan Minato, bermaksud mengusap air mata disana.

Minato mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kiri, kemudian menggandeng tangan Kushina yang tadi menyentuhnya. Mereka berdua berbalik masuk ke pintu bangunan Hokage untuk kebawah dengan cara normal. "Ayo pulang, Kushina." ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan istrinya dan hanya berjalan. Masih dengan wajah sendu.

"Minato, kenapa kau sedih? Bukankah berkat kau kita telah mendapatkan kemenangan. Hokage telah mati dan Uzumaki tidak jadi munsnah berkatmu. " Kushina tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya bersedih. Ia mencoba menghibur dengan memuji aksi suaminya. "Minato, kau penyelama-"

"Kushina!" Minato menyebut nama istrinya lantang. Ia tidak mengerti apa istrinya ingin menghiburnya atau justru semakin memerosokkannya pada jurang kesalahan. Tapi perkataan istrinya barusan benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Didepannya terlihat sang suami yang hanya diam menatapnya. Tidak perlu kata-kata, Kushina tahu bagaimana perasaan Minato. Perasaan itu membuatnya berhenti mengucapkan beberapa pertanyaan. Karena ekpresi itu, mulutnya bungkam. Minato Namikaze didepannya kini bermata sendu, amat sangat, sampai alisnya berkerut. Matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis lagi. Ekpersinya itu... penuh dengan kesedihan.

Dari beribu pertanyaan hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat Kushina penasaran. Melihat ekpresi Minato, Kushina sedih. Kesedihannya karena sebuah asumsi melanda pikirannya.

_Minato.. apakah kau menyesal menyelamatkanku?_

* * *

**-to be countinued-**

**please READ n REVIEW ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Judul:** MARRY ME or DIE!**

Pairing: MinaKushi

Fanfic Four-shot by Azure Shine

* * *

streetfordx: ini sudah Azure lanjutkan. tamat malahan. sori bgt lma update. maafin Azure n smoga suka chp ini.

no nameh: crita y menarik? mkasih bgt :) makaish juga udh mo nunggu lama buat chp ini. met baca :)

.777 : g usah nunggu lagi, lanjutan udh di update n tamat. tentang niat Minato bisa d baca di Bloody momento chp(?). baca ja crita y.

hottestqueen : typo lagi? sperti y Azure butuh beta nih. berminat g? kerja y gampang kok, cuma benerin typo Azure ja. kali ini Azure udh edit2 fic ini dri chp 1 ampe chap ini, moga g da typo lagi. ada waktu luang untuk cek typo buat Azure g?

Minato dari Kirigakure, Azure udh edit. maaf waktu itu salah ketik.

**For all reviewer, follower &amp; favorite this story: THANK YOU VERY MUCH :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beside DYING, there Happiness**

Perang antara Hokage dan Uzumaki telah selesai. Untuk menyelamati kemenangan ini diadakanlah pesta dikediaman Uzumaki. makanan mewah dan sake dihidangkan dimeja panjang diruang makan. Seluruh anak buah Uzumaki hadir dan dan berpesta-pora disana. Semua kecuali Kurama, Minato, Kushina, Yuri dan dua bodyguard pribadi Kurama. Sakumo dan Kizashi. Enam orang itu berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Minato Namikaze, mantan dari suami anakku, ada alasan apa sehingga kau berada menginakkan kakimu dikediaman ini?" Kurama melotot pada Minato, matanya mengartikan kata: 'k_au pasti tahu keberadaanmu sudah tercoreng di yakuza milikku. Sejak kau meninggalkan anakku, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untukku memperbolehkanmu masuk ke kediaman ini.' _

"Aku tahu anda marah akibat perbuatanku pada putrimu, Kurama-san." kata Minato tenang.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih disini?!" amuk Kurama.

Minato mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. menenangkan kegugupannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang mertua. "Langsung saja, itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan putri anda Kurama-san."

Jawaban Minato menbuat semua orang diruangan ini tercengang. Kecuali Kushina yang kini kesenangan sampai rohnya ingin terbang ke surga.

_'Jika kau memang tidak ingin meninggalkan putriku, kenapa kau kabur?' _Minato tahu pertanyaan itulah yang berada dipikiran tiga pria dan satu wanita diruangan ini. iapun menjawabnya tanpa ada yang bertanya dulu.

Minato terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil keputusan bahwa ada baiknya jika ia menjelaskan semua permasalahannya secara jelas diruangan ini. Saat ini pula. Iapun memutuskan menceritakan masalahnya, keinginannya, jati dirinya, semuanya.

* * *

Setelah Minato menceritakan semuanya, semua orang terdiam menyerap cerita Minato barusan. Yuri memandang kakak iparnya dengan pandangan sedih sementara Kushina menundukkan wajah ke tatami dengan poerasaan bersalah.

'_Minato berusaha bertobat dan membayar dosa-dosanya, tapi aku membuatnya terjerumus lagi kedunianya yang lama. Bahkan lebih buruk. Ini salahku, karena keegoisanku memaksa Minato menikah. Tapi… itu karena aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan cintaku padanya.'_

'_Sebagai anak pertama mafia, aku selalu diberikan yang terbaik oleh kedua orangtuaku. Mereka selalu menyukai kesempurnaan. Apalagi saat ibu meninggal dibunuh Hokage ke-6, ayah menjadi overprotective dan fanatic pada kesempurnaan. Ia benci pada sesuatu yang cacat bahkan kesederhanaan. Sebagai calon penerus yakuza Uzumaki, ayah selalu menolak siapapun pria yang menginginkanku. Dia selalu merasa bahwa mereka kurang untuk menjadi kandidat penerusnya mendampingiku. Aku muak dengan itu.'_

'_Suatu hari batas kesabarankupun putus, aku lari dari rumah dengan keadaan marah.'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**KUSHINA POV**

"Aku muak dengan ini semua, ayah! Aku bisa menjadi perawan tua jika ayah selalu menolak kandidat suamiku!"

"Tidak ada yang bagus dari para pria itu! Semuanya hanya barang cacat, aku butuh kesempurnaan!"

"Tidak ada yang sempurna! Semua pria pasti akan ayah cap sebagai barang cacat! Aku muak! Aku pergi dari kediaman ini!"

"Kushina!"

Hari itu juga, sehari sebelum pernikahaanku dengan Minato. Aku sedang kesal sekali. Aku pergi ke kota untuk menenangkan diri, akupun iseng-iseng menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan diKonoha. Tetapi ayah memang hebat, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lari dari pengamatan ayah. Akupun tertangkap dengan cepat. Dengan terpojok digang sempit, aku dikelilingi para bodyguard ayah yang bertugas membawaku pulang.

Saat itu Minato muncul.

Pria itu menghampiriku dengan wajahnya yang tampan, tangannya melebar dengan pose melindungi pahlawan pembela kebenaran, rambut peraknya berkibar mempesona. Kata-katanya yang tegas dan lantang terdengar menyakinkan untuk memberinya sebuah kepercayaan bahwa aku akan aman disampingnya.

* * *

**Kushina's Fairy tale MODE**

Bagaikan dongeng dicerita Rapunzel, sang putri(Me) diculik oleh penyihir(penjelasan: Kurama) dan disekap dimenara tinggi, terasing dari dunia. Suatu hari saat penyihir pergi(penjelasan: sang putri kabur) dan sang putrid uang sendiri bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang tersesat dihutan. Mereka ][=saling jatuh cinta dan sang pangeran(penjelasan: Minato) menyelamatkan sang putri dari sipenyi-

* * *

**REALITY = BACK TO FLASHBACK**

BUAK!

DUAK!

Sang pangeran aka Minato kini terkapar dengan luka-luka bonyok disekeliling tubuh ditambah dengan serangan para bodyguard ayahku yang terus menghajarnya. Minato berteriak memperingakanku agar lari tapi aku tetap diam ditempat.

'Ini… bukan begini..'

'Bukan begini seharusnya…'

'Seharusnya ini adalah adegan klimax yang menakjubkan, dimana sang pangeran menolong sang putri.'

'Harapanku… HANCUR!'

"CUKUP!" aku berteriak dengan penuh amarah, rambut merahku melayang-layang bagaikan api yang membara. Amarahku telah maksimal! Beraninya cecunguk-cecunguk itu tidak berakting(?) sesuai dengan naskah(penjelasan: harapanku)! "Mati kalian semua!" akuy mendeklarkan masa depan mereka.

Dan…. Dimulai dengan suara pukul memukul akhirnya sang putrilah yang menolong sang pangeran (T^T: Kushina's cries).

* * *

"Aku Minato Namikaze, terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Aku Kushina Uzu-ah!. Panggil saja aku Kushina!" _jika tahu bahwa aku anak dari yakuza Uzumaki mungkin pria ini akan ketakutan dan menjauhiku. _Batinku.

"Aku lapar, belikan aku crepes sekarang!" perintahku.

Minato bengong mendengar perintah dariku, aku memasang wajah turuti-perintahku-atau-kau-akan-rasakan-akibatnya dan pria itu itu langsung mengangguk cepat, menurutiku. Setelah kami memakan crepes ditaman, aku mengajak(penjelasan: memaksa by Minato) Minato berjalan-jalan, makan bersama dan berbelanja.

Aku sangat senang saat Minato memujiku dan mengatakan aku akan menjadi istri yang cantik. Menjadi istri Minato, membayangkannya membuatku bahagia. Aku langsung jatuh hati pada pandang petama dengan Minato saat ia melindungiku. Selama ini para pria selalu pengecut jika berhadapan dengan para bodyguard ayah, mereka lari meninggalkanku. Tapi Minato berbeda, ia menghadang mereka dan rela dipukuli demi menyelamatkanku. Minato kini sudah menjadi my hero, my prince. Walaupun tidak seperti didongeng-dingeng sih. Tapi biarlah!

"Minato, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?" aku menanyakan pendapat Minato kepada objek lain sebagai pembanding pujian yang diberikan Minato tadi.

Minato menjawabnya dengan ringan lagi, pujiannya seakan dilontarkan secara cuma-cuma kepada siapa saja. Aku jadi mengerti bahwa pria ini terlalu baik. Pujianku terasa tidak spesial. Tapi…. Bukan Kushina Uzumaki namanya kalau aku akan bersedih dan menyerah. Akan kubuat Minato menjadi milikku dan hanya memujiku seorang! Ohohohohooooo!

Aku dan Minato meninggalkan toko pakaian itu tanpa membeli bajunya. Walaupun Minato memujiku karena pakaian itu pantas tapi aku masih merasa sedikit kesal. Dan kesal itu membuat moodku jelek dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan toko sambil menyeret Minato.

Sebagai penampiasan amarah, aku memakan sepuluh mangkuk ramen dengan rakus. Kadang-kadang aku melirik Minato untuk memastikan bagaimana reaksinya tentang kelakuanku yang tidak ladylike. Biasanya para pria pasti menatapku dengan pandangan jijik dan terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa wanita bisa seperti ini. Tapi Minato hanya menatapku bingung, ia seperti sedang berpikir dan wajahnya terkadang memucat sembari mengecek dompet kodoknya. Dari kesimpulan itu, aku tahu bahwa pria ini sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikapku, ia hanya khawatir tidak bisa membayar ramen yang kumakan.

Selesai makan, Minato berniat mengantarkan aku pulang. Sepertinya pendapatku tentangnya dikalimat atas itu benar, karena biasanya para pria lain akan pergi meninggalkanku dengan bermaca-macam alasan. Sedangkan Minato, ia masih mau mengantarkanku dengan senyum ramahnya.

'_Uh… puang kerumah? Tidak mau! Aku tidak pulang dan bertemu dengan ayah! Maaf Yuri, aku belum pulang dulu. Aku masih kesal dengan ayah dan tidak mau pulang sebelum menemukan calon suamiku. Oh iya, aku sudah menemukannya.'_ Aku melirik pada Minato._ 'eheheh… sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana caranya menjadikan pria ini milikku. Ohohohohoooo!'_

Akupun menjalankan acting merajukku pada Minato bahwa aku tidak mau pulang, pertama Minato membantah dengan khawatir tapi aku tetap bersekukuh tidak mau pulang. Dengan sedikit argument akhirnya pria ini menyerah dan memberikan solusi bahwa aku akan menginap diapartemennya.

_Di apartemen Minato?! KYAAAAAA! Ini lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan!_

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menawarkan tempat peristirahatan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang." Ujar Minato.

'_Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ohohoho…. Itu darimu. Tapi dariku.. aku ingin yang LEBIH dan tidak kurang!'_

* * *

Kamipun menuju keapartemen Minato. Menonton film horror bersama. Aku ingin melihat aksi Minato padaku, karena itu aku berpura-pura tertidur. Hatiku terasa berdetak kencang saat ia menggendongku ala bridal style, ah! Pose yang selalu kuimpi-impikan ingin terjadi saat menonton dongeng-dongeng putri dan pangeran ditelevisi. Minatopun meletakanku diranjang kamarnya, oh… so getlement! Aku bisa menebak bahwa ia akan tidur disofa malam ini.

"Mina..to..arigato.." _Arigato my future husband. I love you! _Rasa senang membuatku berbicara tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku agak cemas karena seharusnya aku berakting tertidur. Tapi rasa cemas itu terkikis begitu menyadari bahwa perkataanku itu dikatakan dengan dengan nada seperti orang mengigau. Minatopun berpikir begitu, kurasa. Masa bodoh, pokoknya tutup mata saja dan lanjutkan pura-pura tidur.

Tidak disangka, ternyata tindakanku saat ini adalah tindakan yang tepat! Aku, Kushina Uzumaki, 23 tahun. Anak pertama dari yakuza Uzumaki ini, saat ini, detik ini telah dilanda kebahagiaan yang amat dalam! Penyebabnya: Minato mencium keningku dan memanggilku dengan nama depan! Ingin rasanya lompat-lompat dan menari-nari riang jika saja aku tidak ingat bahwa sedang berakting pura-pura tidur dan Minato masih didalam kamar. Dan karena tidak bisa melompat-lompat dan menari, kini aku hanya bisa merona-merona dan merona saja.

'_Sudah kuputuskan! Kau HARUS menjadi milikku, Minato! Apapun caranya!' _Aku bertekad_. _

Tekad inipun kuwujudnya menjadi kenyataan, tentu saja!

Diawali dengan bunyi bel kuil dan akhirnya Minato menjadi milikku(dipaksa)!

**End KUSHINA POV**

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Maafkan aku Minato." Ditengah keheningan ini. Suara lirih Kushina memecahkan keheningan. Tentu saja semua terhatian beralih kepada sang pelaku, Kushina. Terutama Minato sang objek yang dibicarakannya.

"Kushina?" Minato bingung.

Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya "Maafkan aku, Minato. Rasa cintaku padamu menjadikanku seorang yang egois. Hanya ingin memilikimu dengan segala cara. Memaksamu, menipu ayahku, juga beramsumsi seenaknya. Hik… tanpa.. memikirkan perasaanmu." Kesedihan Kushina dirundung denganperasaan bersalah, ia merasa penderitaan Minato salahnya. Ia penghancur kebahagiaan dan harapan suaminya. Ia merasa ia buruk, hal terburuk yang pernah ada didunia ini. "Maaf.. aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku terlalu keterlaluan dan jahat… maaf… tapi.. walaupun kau tidak memaafkan aku… aku…aku…" air mata ,engalir semakin deras kedua mata wanita yang berparas cantik ini. Jatuh ke pipinya yang menunduk dan terus jatuh membasahi lantai tatami. Perasaan sedih membuat kata-kata Kushina menjadi racau dan ia terus bergumamkan 'maaf dan maaf'. Rasa sedih tak tertahankan membuatnya merasa malu berada bersama Minato, ia bangkit dan berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Kushina!" Minatopun reflek bangun. Ia hendak mengejar Kushina, ia melirik kearah Kurama untuk meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kurama mengerti bahwa dua sejoli itu memiliki masalah yang harus diselesaikan, dengan hati setengah enggan ia mengangguk mengizinkan. Minatopun tersenyum lega dan mengejar Kushina.

Setelah pasangan MinaKushi pergi, Yuri memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak apakah, ayah?"

Kurama menoleh kearah ayah keduanya.

"Tidak apakah ayah membiarkan mereka berdua pergi? Jika mereka berbaikan, apakah ayah akan menerima Minato-san sebagai menantumu lagi?"tanya Yuri.

Kurama terdiam sejenak. Ia memangku kedua tanganya didada dan menutup mata. Ekpresinya sedih ketika ia menyaari bahwa anak pertamanya bukanlah bocah kecil yang suka bermanja-manja selalu ingin bersamanya lagi. Anaknya kini sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya memulai hidup baru.

Diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang. Kurama akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan anak keduanya.

"Bagaimanapun… suatu saat anak burung pasti akan meninggalkan sarangnya."

Dengan mengetahui makna kata-kata ayahnya, Yuri tersenyum. Ia tahu akhirnya ayahnya merelakan kedewasaan kakaknya, mungkin penyakit daughter complex + overprotective father-nya akan sembuh nanti. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia akan mengakui Minato sebagai menantu kakaknya.

* * *

-Ditempat Minakushi-

Kushina menangis dengan posisi memeluk kedua kakinya dan duduk diatas ranjang kamarnya. Kamar Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan kepalanya disembunyikan dilututnya. Terus menangis.

Tanpa terduga-duga, sebuah tubuh kekar dan hangat menyelimuti Kushina. Sang wanita kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya kesamping. Mata coklatnya membelalak menatap siapa yang memeluknya kini. Minato sang suami.

Minato memeluk istrinya dengan lembut dan tersenyum ramah menjawab perkataan Kushina. "Kushina, aku tidak marah padamu. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Bohong!" Kushina tidak setuju. "Ak-" ia ingin sekali melanjutkan perkataannya dan menjelaskan catatan kirimanalnya pada Minato tapi pelukan erat dari pria itu menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Kushina. Memang, pertama aku berpikir kau itu egois, blak-blakan, bossy dan slave driver." Jelas Minato dengan jujur. Ucapannya justru tidak membuat keadaan membaik, malah semakin membuat Kushina terpuruk. "Tapi kau juga sangat jujur, tindakan dan pemikiranmu sejalan. Itu yang kusukai darimu. Kau sangat berbeda dariku."

Kushina menatap Minato dengan penuh tanda tanya, meminta penjelasan.

Minato menghela nafas mengingat-ingat sikapnya saat bertobat. "Selama masa bertobat, aku bagaikan pria yang menggunakan topeng. Mempunyai dua kepribadiaan. Aku berakting menjadi orang baik demi orang-orang, demi kebahagiaan mereka dan apa yang ingin kucapai. Sementara dipikiranku, aku kadang merasa tidak enak dan berpikiran lain. Memaksakan diri bersikap baik dengan pemikiran yang buruk dikepalaku. Aku sadar, bahwa diriku yang sebenarnya adalah diriku yang dipikiranku. Aku kadang risih dengan semua orang disekitarku, mereka menyukaiku tapi aku seakan menipu mereka. Aku ingin sekali berteriak memberi tahu semua orang bahwa orang yang baik itu bukanlah diriku, tapi… aku tahu jika aku kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya, tidak akan ada yang mau menerimaku. Mungkin kau jug-" Minato melirik istrinya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan!" bantahan mantap Kushina menyela perkataan Minato. Dengan kata-kata cepat, Kushina melanjutkan. "Aku tidak peduli baik atau buruk, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Minato! Aku akan menerima apapun keingananku, keputusananmu. Walaupun saat ini kau menginkan cerai… aku… hik.." kushina menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Ia tahu kata-kata selanjutnya akan menyakiti hanya, tapi iapun tahu ia memilih hal itu demi kebahagiaan suaminya. Demi membalas dosa-dosanya pada sang suami. Ia rela. Kushinapun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "..aku akan menerimanya denga ikhlas."

Mata Minato membelalak mendengar perjelasan panjang dari istrinya. Penjelasan panjang atau lebih tepatnya curahan hati Kushina. Ia tahu Kushina akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan, istrinya ini betul-betul memiliki kelakukan dan pemikiran yang sejalan. Apapun yang ia pikirkan dan katakana pasti dilakukannya. Ah, itulah yang paling ia sukai dari Kushina Uzumaki. Minato tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak, Kushina."

"Walaupun aku mau, aku tidak bisa meminggalkanmu. Tidak lagi. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tahu bahwa hal yang kulakukan walaupun itu benar akan menjadi salah jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

"Pilihanku meninggalkanmu adalah benar, status keluargamu akan membuatku terjerumus kembali kedunia hitam. Tapi aku merasa seakan hal itu salah, karena itulah aku kembali dan menolongnya dari Hokage. Membunuh Hokage walaupun pria itu sebenarnya tidak jahat, hanya karena aku terlalu takut Kushina terluka ditangan Hokage."

"Minato…"

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina, terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak berani lagi mepaskanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

"Minato…" air mata kembali mengalir deras dipipi Kushina, tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Kata-kata Minato membuat sang wanita yang tadi terpuruk menjadi terharu dan diliputi kebahagiaan. "Aku juga.. mencintaimu.."

Kushina mengganti posisi menjadi duduk bersila, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Minato. Kedua tangannya terangkat memeluk leher Minato dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sam suami. Minato mengerti apa yang istrinya mau dan mencium bibir merah marun Kushina.

Disaat ini, Kushina Uzumaki telah mengetahui apa yang Minato Namikaze mau, siapa pria itu sebenarnya dan yang paling ia ketahui adalah sang suami sangat mencintainya. Begitu pula dengan Minato. Mereka berdua yakin, apapun rintangan cinta mereka. Mereka akan menjalaninya bersama-sama, menemukan jawabannya dan apapun masalahnya… mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan.

* * *

**FUTURE **

"Begitulah… ceritanya." Diakhiri dengan teh yang telah kosong dikedua tangannya, Minato mengakhirir cerita masa lalunya.

Hening.

Dengan heran Minato menoleh kesebelahnya, dimana kedua anaknya yang telah memintanya menceritakan masa lalu dirinya dan ibunya.

"Hehehe.." Minato hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat reaksi kedua anaknya. Wajah anak kembarnya pucat pasi, keringat bercucuran deras dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dari sekian banyak cerita yang diceritakan, hanya sebagian inti yang anak kembar Uzumaki itu tangkap. Bahwa ayahnya itu dipaksa, dibius, diblackmail, ditipu, diancam, dihajar, hampir kehilangan nyawa, disekap, dan lain sebagainya. Sebagian inti itu saja sudah cukup membuat kedua anak kembar itu membeku kaku dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Disaat kedua anak kembar Uzumaki membeku, Kushina yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menjemur baju menghampiri keluarganya sambil membawa keranjang kosong bekas baju-baju basah.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya tadi kau sedang bercerita seru, Minato?" tanya Kushina ingin tahu. Iapun heran melihat kedua anaknya membeku ditempat.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya sedang menceritakan masa lalu tentang bagaimana kita bertemu, Kushina." jawab Minato.

"Benarkah?!" ekpresi Kushina langsung berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Minato. Iapun mengingat-ingat masa lalu. "Mengingat-ingat itu membuatku kangen. Masa lalu itu sangat indah… menikah dikuil terkenal, bulan madu dipantai, malam petama kita.. Kyaaaa!" Kushina berteriak-teriak dan memukul-mukul bahu Minato seperti anak gadis SMA yang kasmaran. "Ah… benar-benar kenangan yang membahagiakan! Saat itu kau bilang cinta padaku dan menolongku dari Hokage yang menculikku dan berani berhadapan dengan ayah hanya demi mendapatkanku! Kyaaaa! so cool!" jelas Kushina yang hanya membawa-bawa kejadian yang menyenangkan sedangkan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan dengan mudah ia kesampingkan.

Tapi sayangnya, kedua anaknya sudah terlanjur mendengar cerita full version dari ayahnya.

Dari cerita full version ayahnya, akhirnya kedua anaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

_'Ibu benar-benar wanita yang menakutkan!'_

Dan.. sejak itu perasaan takut kedua anaknya semakin menjadi takut, dan takut dan takutnya semakin bertambah menjadi-jadi. Sampai akhirnya dimasa depan kedua anak kembar Uzumaki selalu patuh pada sang ibu…..well, didepannya.

Minato yang melihat reaksi ketiga keluarganya hanya bisa terkekeh geli dan menambah ocha di mugnya.

Sesudah menambah ocha, Minato mengangkat wajahnya kelangit. Ia menutup matanya dan kembali tenggelam dalam memori masa lalu.

'_Sebenarnya.. cerita itu belum sepenuhnya selesai.'_

* * *

Setelah menyakinkan Kushina bahwa ia tidak akan pergi, Minato dan Kushina menghadap keluarga Uzumaki. Tentunya Kurama dan Yuri. Minato menjelaskan bahwa ia akan tetap menjadi suami Kushina dan kembali meminta persetujuan dari keluarga Uzumaki. Yuri tentu dengan mudah menyetujuinya, sedangnya Kurama… ia masih mempunyai syarat.

"Aku akan menyetujuimu dan menerimamu menjadi anggota dari keluarga Uzumaki jika kau becus menggantikanku memimpin yakuza ini."

Minato tahu hatinya gundah, ia masih ingin kembali kejalan benar. Tapi ia lebih tahu menghindari masalah justru bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Dengan alasan itu, "Aku menerima syaratnya." maka Minato menerimanya dengan mata yang membara penuh tekad dan keyakinan.

Minatopun menjadi pemimpin yakuza Uzumaki, ia jalankan tugasnya dengan baik, mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang dikediaman Uzumaki dan menjadi pemimpin yang berhasil membuat puas apa yang mertuanya inginkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kurama belum rela memberikan marga Uzumaki pada dirinya sampai sekarang.

'_Dasar pak tua daughter complex akut!'_

Tentang harapannya Minato, sebenarnya ia masih menginginkannya. Iapun kini berusaha mewujudkannya dan membawa yakuza Uzumaki kembali kejalan yang benar. Yakuza Uzumaki sebenarnya dulu hanya pembisnis senjata, terutama pistol. Minato ingin Uzumaki kembali menjadi seperti itu saja, iapun berusaha menghilangkan tingkah-tingkah illegal dan segala perbuatan hitam disejarah Uzumaki. Kini ia berhasil menghilangkan perilaku illegal seperti penjualan manusia untuk perbudakan, penjualan obat-obat terlarang, penjualan organ tubuh ilegal dan lain sebagainya. Penjualan persenjataan adalah kasus yang sangat sulit pada Minato. Kurama benar-benar tidak peduli kepada siapa ia menjual barang-barang jualannya(senjata), Minato telah meneliti dan kaget ketika klien-klien yakuza Uzumaki 78% adalah para criminal kelas berat. Ini sudah dibicarakan dengan mertuanya tapi Kurama menolak memberhentikan penjualan pada klien-kliennya yang merupakan para criminal kelas berat itu.

Minato kesal, ia kesal karena tidak mampuan menentang mertuanya. Ia hampir menyerah akan harapanya tapi ia urungkan ketika akhirnya ia mempunyai ide penyelesaiannya. Ide penyelesaiannya sangat berisiko, ini mengungkit tentang menipu seorang Kurama Uzumaki. Idenya adalah tentang pengkhianatan, hal yang paling dibenci oleh mertuanya. Ia akan membuat kasus-kasus palsu yang ditujukan kepada yakuza Uzumaki dan pelakunya akan dipalsukan berasal dari klien-klien Kurama. Intinya adalah, klien-klien Kurama yang sebagai besar criminal besar itu dipalsukan mengkhianati yakuza Uzumaki, tentu saja yakuza Uzumaki tidak akan tinggal diam. Apalagi Kurama, pria itu menganut pandangan 'hukuman yang pantas bagi pengkhianatan adalah kematian'. Dan pasti rencana itu akan berjalan lancar.

'_Hancurkan dulu kubu-kubu kecil sebelum menghancurkan benteng dan memenggal sang raja.'_

Rencana inipun dilakukan Minato selama bertahun-tahun, sampai Kushina hamil dan sekarang saat kedua anaknya telah berumur 14 tahun.

'_Rencana ini akan segera selesai, para klien-klien Kurama tinggal menipis. Walaupun ada beberapa yang masih bertahan dan… yakuza Akatsuki adalah salah satunya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, mereka bisa dibinasakan kapan saja.'_

'_Hanya saja… masalah utama adalah apa yang akan terjadi ketika rencana itu sudah berhasil total. Apa yang akan kulakukan ketika semua klien-klien criminal Kurama sudah binasa?'_

'_Aku tidak akan selamanya membiarkan Uzumaki menjadi yakuza, menjualkan persenjataan, barang lanknat kepada pada setan. Aku akan mengeluarkan istri dan keluargaku dari dunia hitam ini. Akupun akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani mengusik keluargaku dan dalang dari semua ini. Jika harus!'_

Rencana ini sangat brilliant. Rencananya adalah menghancurkan kubu-kubu kecil sebelum menghancurkan benteng dan memenggal sang raja.

Pertama, menghancurkan kubu-kubu kecil: itu adalah perbuatan illegal dari yakuza Uzumaki seperti penjualan manusia untuk perbudakan, penjualan obat-obat terlarang, penjualan organ tubuh ilegal dan lain sebagainya. Dan hasilnya CLEAR.

Kedua, menghancurkan benteng: itu adalah para pembeli persenjataan dibisnis Uzumaki, mereka sponsor dan dorongan besar bagi bisnis Uzumaki. Dan kini hasilnya HAMPIR CLEAR.

Dan rencana terakhir adalah…

Minato melirik kepada keluarganya kini. Istrinya yang cantik dan agresif sedang bermain-main dengan kedua anak kembarnya, mereka terlihat bahagia dan gembira. Bak keluarga yang harmonis, keluarga yang diidam-idamkan semua orang. Sangat sempurna.

Minato tersenyum gembira.

"Kushina, Menma, Naruto, apakah kalian semua mencintaiku?" Tanya Minato, masih dengan senyuman gembiranya namun matanya menandang ketiga anggota keluarganya penuh arti.

Ketiga Uzumaki menatap Minato penuh tanya akibat pertanyaanya yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan aneh. Kemudian mereka tersenyum dan melompat memeluk Minato.

"Tentu saja, kami sangat mencintaimu ayah!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Minato!

Ketiga Uzumaki itu berteriak bersamaan.

Minato tersenyum dan menerima pelukan ketiga keluarganya. Hatinya sangat bahagia dan juga terkikis mengingat bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang buruk dimasa depan. Hal yang mungkin membuat ketiga Uzumaki menarik perkataan mereka kini. Tentang rencana terakhirnya.

Menma dan Minato sangat mengagumi Kurama Uzumaki.

Kushina dan Yuri mencintainya sebagai ayah mereka.

Orang-orang dikediaman Uzumaki menyanjungnya sebagai mantan pemimpin mereka.

'_Mungkin… rencanaku inipun bisa membuatku mati terbunuh.'_

Minato mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_Tapi maaf, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan membatalkan rencanaku untuk mecapai harapanku.'_

Rencana terakhir adalah memenggal sang raja.

Sang raja adalah Kurama Uzumaki.

Dengan dia mati, maka akan mudah mengusai yakuza Uzumaki. Dan setelah itu tidak ada yang akan membantahku untuk melenyapkan yakuza Uzumaki mengubah Uzumaki kejalan yang benar. Mengganti bisnis menjadi bisnis yang lebih baik dan meninggalkan dunia hitam. Akhirnya, kedamaian. Dan harapanku terwujud.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ketiga keluarganya satu-persatu. Menma, Naruto, Kushina.

'_Pasti… ada konsekuensi tentang apa yang kulakukan. Tapi aku akan menanggungnya apapun resikonya.'_

Minatopun tersenyum penuh kelembutan.

'_Kita lihat saja nanti, dimasa depan.'_

**END**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Marry Me or DIE! TAMAT! Sudah berapa bulan aku gx lanjut ini fic? Sooorryyyy, readers. Azure sedang kuliah semseter2 dan banyak tugas, mana ada kegiatan di kampus lagi. banyak masalah dan bla bla bla blaaaa..soooori! tapi akhirnya fic ini taman! 4 chap, ehehee… padahal mah niatnya Cuma one-shot/two-shot. Hikzz… kebanyakan cerita. Jadi disini tentang MinaKushi end, kalau ada yg g jelas tanya ja ke Azure. Janji deh Azure balas cepet!

Dicerita ini juga ada hubungannya dengan crita Bloody Momento. Seperti adegan Minato mo bunuh Kurana nanti ada di bloody momento dan tentang akatsuki juga. Tentang akatsuki, Azure ingin ralat, mereka sebenarnya bukan yakuza baru tapi yakuza dinegeri lain dan mantan klien Kurama. Mereka dijebak sama Minato untuk berkhianat ke yakuza Uzumaki agar Minato diberi izin sama Kurama untuk menghabisi mereka. Itu penjelasannya.

Saat ini Azure sedang melanjutkan fic Bloody Momento n Prince Charming(ClaireXGray-Harvest Moon- baca ya! ) tenang aja, Bloody Momento yang jadi paling utama kok! oke, deh. Bye di Bloody Momento chap depan!

* * *

**Intip Bloody Momento chap depan Chapter(?), judul: Kyuubi Vs Akuma**

**Summary: Harga diri Naruto hancur ketika Hinata + Akuma mengalahkannya, ia marah dan mengamuk. Amarahnya membuat Kage Bunshinnya dengan mudah mengambil alih control. Hinata + Akuma dan Naruto + Kyuubi-pun bertarung! Siapakah pemenangnya? Apa yang terjadi ketika Menma dkk telah sampai dihotel dimana Nrauto menyulik Hinata. Siapa yang yang mereka lihat dilantai telah bercucurah darah dan sekarat? /"Oh, tidak!"/ siapa nama yang akan Menma sebutkan? Naruto ataukah… Hinata?**

**Jawabannya ada di Bloody Momento chap depan! SEE YOU**


End file.
